The secrets of the beast
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: The beginning of the fall of Ba Sing Se brought out things that was never supposed to be know and the return of an organization that has been hidden in the shadows of the four nations and have targeted the most important people of the war.
1. Chapter 1

The secrets of the beast 1: The greatest show unearthed

Toph had just closed up two fools in there own metal cage then tried in vain to get back to the Ba Sing Se palace as she rode mounds of earth to try to get to her destination but these were stopped by a quick blur moved past her and the top of said mounds quickly cut off from the rest. She lost her balance and quickly tried to reform it but then the blur grabbed her and pushed her to the she hit the ground she realized that it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be, it was the worst pain she ever felt.

She started to get up not knowing what attacked her.

she could see him,not in the sense of regular people but with her vision this man was a few feet taller then Aang.

He wore a dark green long cloaks , a black interior, revealing a kind of dragon design with a chin-high mandarin collar, frog button, long sleeves, side slits, the left sleeve and the shoulder seemed to have been torn off revealing a chest plate and long metal arm protector it was connected by a white side face mask. Long baggy black pants and long armored boots finished the outfit.

He long scruffy dirty blond hair and jade green eyes with a dark tan and a large scar on his chin. He had a double edged glaive.

"Hello there Toph Bei Fong I am Jiàn Shèng, Dì wu (Fifth) of the Sèdiào(Shades)"

Toph didn't know what this was all about and she didn't care as she tried to form a pillar in order to knock this guy out so she could leave she heard him speak.

"Zhànshén watch over my kill and hope it ends spectacularly" .

In her sight he disappeared but then she saw the vibration of a foot step next to her and she rolled to her right to avoid a spear attack that would of sliced her head clean off.

He looked disappointed, he pulled out a silver chain necklace with a silver upside down triangle with a circle around it attached to the chain. He put two fingers on it and spoke.

"Forgive me Zhanshen I will try harder" Then he was hit by a boulder as Toph quickly moved away. She wasn't scared of him or anyone but time was of the essence and she couldn't have time for this.

She started to use the rocks as stepping stones and started to make a large mound and traveled faster. She then saw the flying bison.

"Toph!" She heard that yell and knew it was Aang.

"Toph jump up here!" She could see the bison as she jumped on Aang saw a man in green with a spear jump up to them he raised the spear over his head and stabbed down onto Appa's tail.

"The battle is not over the otherworld awaits you!" He tried to get a grip on the tail but it started trying to flap him off while bellowing in pain.

Aang realized that he would need to do something drastic but Sokka did it for him thrown his favored boomerang and it hit its target on the head.

Jian flew off and as he fell the spear seemed to follow pulling out of Appa's tail on it's own causing more pain for Appa. Aang looked at Toph

She knew that some question were going to be asked. . .too bad she had no answers.

* * *

Katara rushed in the palace hoping to warn the king of Iroh and Zuko's appearance in the city and as she ran into the throne room only to see three women dressed in Green that looked like. . .

"Kyoshi warriors. . .here?" She couldn't concern why but getting there help is what she needed as she made her way to them a large bang was heard as a piece of metal hit the ground in front of her. She stopped and jumped back as the Kyoshi warriors turned around.

There was a long string of insane laughter followed by whistling of some kind of tune

"You're losing your touch I mean you should of stuck with my plan just running in a hacking them to pieces and you'd be the one to pick off any trying to escape"

"I think a second shot would of killed the target but you talking has ruined our cover"

"Who are you. . .show your self"Katara yelled

A man jumped down

He wore a jester like outfit composed of primarily red and gold and black fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka-dots. He wears a red and black striped ruffle around his neck and a red cloak with a yellow and black had white and red facial make-up and his lips are outlined in bright red he had slightly long auburn hair that seemed to be wild with no style to it at all and turquoise colored eyes.

He giggled before presenting himself.

"Hear hear you little TRAMP!. . .I am Zhèngyì, Dì bā(Eighth) of the Sediao"

He gave a slight bow before pulling out a large cleaver, red rust was on the the tip of the blade.

"What are you here for"

Zhengyi raised a eyebrow

"To kill people" She looked surprised but quickly went to defend herself.

"We're not interested in YOU We want that pretty little princess!" Katara was confused

"What princess?"

As if to answer the question another bang sounded through the hall as a small piece of metal went to one of the Kyoshi warrior but a knife collided with the metal ball.

Another woman descended down.

She hand long braided blond hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek,Her dress had a diamond collar is adorned with two butterfly buttons on and 'E' shape strips adorned at waistline, with knee length skirt,petticoat, knee high stockings and black shoes, she had two weapons,Rifle like but they had been modified to be used also as scythes with tungsten alloy scythe blades growing out of the butt and stock and elegantly designed, angel-wing themed handle grips at the barrel and muzzle.

She started to whistle her song but then she pointed the barrel of her weapon at Katara and fired only for the bullet to go over her head and make another attempt but the three made there move revealing themselves to Katara

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

Zhengyi pointed at Azula

"Look there be the monster with her fuzzy hair and sharp claws and all naked and eh. . ."

Everyone even his partner looked at him coldly.

"Well not the hot kind of naked more like naked of the furry kind and. . ." Before he could finish a jet of blue flames nearly hit him but he jumped up on the high scaffold having whooping laughter as he did it.

Ty Lee ran towards the other assassin and the other spoke

"My name is Máquè, Dì qī(Seventh) of the Sediao, would you like to hear a song?"

Zhengyi somehow was next to Katara

"Help us out. . .I mean I know you're a goody two shoes but our goals are similar. . .well I mean to dissect a few fire nation puppets but hey that's just me"

Katara was confused

Ty lee tried in vain to hit Maque in her flowery movements but she kept dodging moving her body, twirling roll from right to then swing one of her scythes vertically as Ty Lee back flipped.

"This song I made especially for you" Maque said as she fired another round.

Ty lee dodged it jumping up and over Maque attempting to take another hit but Maque responded by quickly twirling to the ground and swinging the blade up over her head cutting Ty Lee in the stomach slightly and bringing it down as Ty Lee landed

"It's the end now try to defy

As the world prays for your life

I will end it tonight"

You dance, you twirl

Come fight me little fool"

"If you won't help then everything you ever loved will be dead D-E-D dead" Zhengyi pointed out

Katara didn't say anything, She tried to sort out what was going on,

"Silent treatment. . .REALLY?. . .ugh. . .women"He ended up yelling in her face then jumping away as blue flame nearly hit him and went across Katara's face. Katara was snapped out of her thoughts and got into a defensive position

"Now it's time to break

the legs, the head,

your dreams, your smile

I will make you frown"

Two more rounds were fired then she threw her weapons into the air as parts of the floor and started to enter the barrel of the gun.

Ty Lee made her move running forward she dodged a punch from Maque and made a jab to her chest, her left arm and right arm became numb and couldn't grabbed one scythe as it hit the ground with a large thud

"Fight for what?

Ecstasy! Yes? No?

That's the cue for me...

So let's go!"

She managed to grab one scythe swinging nearly slashing Ty Lee then jumped up slightly to do a spinning kick the connected to Ty lee's left cheek knocking her away.

Zhengyi jumped on Mai's head twisting her hair and throwing her into a wall as he landed on his feet.

He started his attacks towards Azula waving his cleaver forward very fast to her it was a blur but she was prepared.

"Why are the Sediao here" She asked as she blasted three blue streaks towards him. one hit nothing as he dodged it the second hit his cleaver and the third hit his hand forcing him to drop the cleaver.

He started laughing hard

"To give the world Madness, murder, and dismay and to drag your good buddy Mai into the lower birth after killing you of course." He said as he pulled out two even larger cleavers and started juggling them. Then tried to advance forward but the a blade went between the two. It was extended from a man that entered the room. The blade slowly made it's way back to him.

"Sorry Sorry but time is up"

His clothing is composed of black and gray armor, arm guards, a strange tattoo on his left shoulder, and black pants He had a wide mocking smile, his eyes which are found to be a bright sky blue., he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance, He bears unusual silver hair.

"But the assassination has not been carried out" Maque said as she flipped back to the smiling man and fired a quick round hitting Ty Lee in the leg.

"I mean the targets are neutralized and ready for death"

"No little reaper The Baron doesn't want them dead just captured.

"Well I'm not going to let you" Mai tried to throw knives but then the blade extended cutting threw her collar and stuck her to the wall.

"You know you're monster Right Azula?" Zhengyi said as they stood there waiting for the other to make any kind of mood.

She didn't say anything but she gave him a very deadly stare which caused the mad clown to shake his head he dropped his cleavers.

His smile turned into a very dark frown.

"Do not be angered by it. . .in fact embrace it. . .accept it. . .let it break the ties that bind and follow me. . .we will wreck anything. . .WE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He offered her a hand but she quickly tried to hit him with a blue flame which required him to roll to the right.

"Very tempting but no I'm going to kill you before I even think of doing that idiotic"

He laughed long and hard then before he could move she was in front of him unleashing large amount of her rage at being called a monster and even larger flames.

But he merely ducked and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the ground.

His face very close to hers.

"I can feel it growing. . .give into the madness, it will lead to freedom" His make up started to come off revealing some scars on his face.

"Please hold still" The man told Mai as his blade slowly go back to him but as she was about to pull some more knives out she realized something.

"The buns of her hair were cut off,it was the smiling man.

"I am Piànzi, Dì sān(Third) of the Sediao and my blade is quicker then you" Then he noticed Ty Lee quickly moving despite her slightly limping on the shot leg so as his blade went back he quickly took a step back and shot it forward so quickly that it impaled her in the stomach forcing her to stop blade went back as she dropped to the ground.

"Well that ends that"

"Zhengyi!" It was Piànzi his smile left his face giving a serious stare.

"Guess this is goodbye" He gave a quick grin before leaving then Katara decided it was time to make a run for it.

The three assassin's started to glow blue as each started to disappear not before Zhengyi waved at Azula.

"Bye bye"

* * *

Iroh had enjoyed his teashop but then a strange visitor literally rolled through the door.

He was in a red and white jester like outfit wearing a blank white mask.

He pulled out a note and skipped to Iroh.

"The great Clown prince Zhengyi would like to invite you and your brand of Tea to the Kūlóu wǔ(skeleton dance) The greatest show unearthed!" He then gave a short salute and cartwheeled out of the building.

Iroh wasn't sure what to make of this but a little party might be what he and Zuko needed.

(Author Note)

Before you ask. . .no, I have no idea what this is I merely wanted to write this.I want to get your guy's thoughts should I keep going or should this be forgotten FOREVER! let me know

I got inspiration when I watched Avatar(Cartoon not the Avatar movie AND GOD NO not the live action one either) and my brother took the remote (Little punk) and changed it to Naruto Shippuden( I did get it back) and it was a meeting of the Akatsuki and that gave me a weird idea.

What if the Avatar had fought a league of assassins?

and here it is the bit of insanity that i thought of in written form.

Oh and one more thing before I get some crap yes Piànzi and Maque are inspired and their weapons are inspired by ( if not directly ripped off from) Gin Ichimaru (Bleach(Awesome show)) and Margaret Moonlight(No More Heroes 2 (Great game buy it ,worship it)


	2. Chapter 2

The secrets of the beast 2: The Darkest show around

"Why why?"Maque asked as she realized Jiàn walked into the secret meeting ground after being told that they wouldn't be able assassinate their targets

a shadowy figure appeared "I am The Baron I run everything here if you gave a dislike in the orders then you can fight me to change it otherwise remain silent"

She tensed up raising her weapon but then put it down.

There was a small chuckle"That is what I thought,Don't worry though you will get a second chance after Zhengyi's little party"

She made a small bow then left.

The Baron watched the world through many devices,The Avatar was drawing nearer as The Baron started to plan.

"He will come for you Avatar , The Savior will come" He thought to himself.

* * *

"You got three seconds EXACTLY THREE SECONDS to tell me where your boss is or I swear I will cut you in half and make you watch your other half bleed out!"

They were in an alley interrogating the next fool who wouldn't speak of the location of their boss.

The one holding the man has brown spiky hair and red eyes, his attire consists of a black hakama and a dark blue sash; his black jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is dark blue, the sleeves are rolled up with a a tiger fur imprint on the back, and He wears it open revealing a black shirt, he had two swords strapped on his back

"I told you that you could find him in a morgue bugs are feasting on his corpse by now"The man started to chuckle

"This one is not amused"then there was a punch to the face to the man being tortured.

"He would like to know if he could hurt this fool"

He has dark-blue eyes and long black hair with two long bangs that fall in front of his face. He usually wears his hair in a ponytail that reaches to about his middle back, He wears a green suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt.

"Go ahead I guess and what's with this "This one" junk anyway?"

"This one would like to tell you that we should focus on the mission not on his speech patterns thank you"He started punching the man against the wall repeatedly causing it to start cracking against the weight of the fists.

Then quickly as it started he stopped , letting the bleeding punk have a breather.

"This one wants to know if you would like to tell us, He would rather not waste anymore time beating you"

"Hey! stop hitting him" a whole gang appeared along with a guy that appeared twice as big as the rest.

"Hey looky bunch of punks" He then reached for his back pulling out his katana.

"This one requires that you, Tora shall kill them"

"Didn't need you're permission"

Then before the group could react He started to slice through them. Fast he was too fast for them. . .cutting, slicing and slashing the many bandits in the way.

As he stopped he realized it was out in the open and people were screaming and yelling, running as fast as they could. His enemies were no more as blood was thick on his boots.

"This one believes that you missed the big oaf"

That largest of the group tried to reach out crawling with his missing legs.

W-why?"

"This one will answer the scum's last question"

He walked next to him.

"You are worth very much dead and he wanted to make sure that this one and his partner would get the bounty for your dead head so let him ask you a question. . .are you frightened of the end?"

He didn't respond he just stared at him with scared eyes.

"no matter this one will answer for you" He moved slowly to the fallen bandit and put his hand on his chest.

"Let the word be out this one has killed the bandit" He stabbed a hole through his chest with his bare hand.

* * *

Money. . .lord knows that Tora loved money but as he got the money he noticed that "This one" guy didn't do much in the cheap building that they were living in for the time being.

He just sat in a corner doing meditating and as Tora walked in with a large sack of gold coins.

"Hey don't you want to celebrate on the kill"

"This one does not celebrate death. . .he is just a weapon of war"

He didn't make any attempt to move he just sat there with his eyes closed

"Oh come on isn't there something you want to do like get really drunk, fight, party, be with loose women"

"This one would rather not do any. . .well maybe he would like to have a few drinks if you pay for them"

Tora only shrugged his shoulders

"Fine fine fine".

* * *

"Run away run away save the drinks, save the women,save the money" Tora was running out of the pub they were in.

Somehow and in some way his ally got way too much to drink and pick a fight with basically everyone until he met with the bar owner.

She had a eye patch in the right eye with normal straps and a front band, her hair was black and cut short, tied into a single ponytail on her left side , she wore a large free flowing robe similar to that of a shrine maiden she lets her robes hang loose revealing a little more then necessary. She has a large pelt of a tiger draped over her legs as well as a long silk scarf connecting to both of her arms that seems to just float behind her. Despite the soft appearance she was not, her sleeves torn She had the number six in Chinese tattooed on her forehead, and she had a pair of red gloves.

He tried to hit her but he just got hit through the door.

That led back to here. Running like crazy hoping that she wasn't chasing after them, practically dragging his he started to slow down.

"What is wrong with you man?"

"This. . .this guy got a little drunk"

"Yea I never thought hitting women was something you'd do"

"Hey hey HEY him is not as think as he drunk he is"

Tora just shook his head.

"Come on I'll help you back to the. . ."

He stopped in front of some kind of parade.

It was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, Long lines of people in skeleton costumes dancing synchronously down the line as a large voice spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. . .Boys and Girls. . . The Kūlóu wǔ Is In Town, You Better Be Ready, Just Follow The Parade Of Dancing Skeletons"

They kept moving then large music

"Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze"

More dancing, more singing, as the parade went on Tora became perplexed as to how such a large group made there way into Ba Sing Se.

Those thoughts were interrupted by seeing someone that he had not seen in a long time.

* * *

Azula had walked through the now conquered halls of the palace victory was hers, but the strange encounter ruined the savoring taste of victory.

Especially that clown. . .

He bothered her the most.

Calling her a monster, questioning her sanity , inviting her to destroy everything,She became aggravated.

Yet something about what he said made some sense.

Her eyes widen in shock as she stopped walking not only was it because of that thought but because of the two dead Dai Li in front of the sound of laughter echoed through the walls.

"I know you are there show yourself" Azula got ready for any attack.

"Hello there princess"

She turned around seeing a familiar person hanging on a tapestry before jumping in front of her.

Before she could move a muscle he grabbed her by her arms and forced her to the ground. She realized he was without makeup revealing several scars over his left eye, on his forehead, and his chin, the most noticeable scar was one on the edges of the mouth to the ears.

"I missed you Azula and I wanted to personally invite to the Kulou Wu" He pulled out a card and threw it on her. He looked up and smiled before stealing a kiss and running off as a knife followed suit.

She got upon her feet seeing Mai with knives in hand and she looked to the opposite direction he was gone again.

* * *

"General!" Tora made his way to his old ally.

Iroh stopped as he looked to him.

"I finally have the chance to challenge you to the ultimate battle"

Zuko was ready to step up and fight but Iroh put his hand to his chest.

"I will take care of this" He quietly said to his nephew.

"Sorry I can not play Pai Sho today" He said offering a smile.

The seriousness of Tora slowly changed he got his own smile

"Oh well guess I will have to settle for later General"

He slightly bowed to Iroh.

Iroh then laughed he didn't expect to meet an old friend.

"Field Marshal Tora how are things these days"

"Some good some bad,never could be part of the army without ya General" He smiled and laughed.

Zuko moved forward trying to see what this was all about but before he could say anything someone had to speak.

"Thi-This one knows you" He said as he pointed at Zuko moving in a drunken swagger.

"You are Prince Zuko this one knows you as the boy that. . .that" He was having a hard time talking being that he was still slightly drunk.

He then slightly regained his composure he tried speaking but then fell unconscious.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked Tora.

Tora just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's my partner in a hunt for a small time bandit in these parts but we just worked together heck I don't even know his name"

* * *

The dreams of fire burning through the rice wine induced haze.

His village burning. A man in black surrounded by fire and the bodies of his former allies and his dead enemies.

"I will find and I will" before this one could say anything to the man in black looked back to him.

"Find me when you're ready to duel a god"He said as he walked into the flames.

"Ch-" He heard the yell of a woman , his mother before everything went to black.

* * *

Katara had run out of the palace being interrupted by no one but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up seeing something that gave her hope. . .A flying bison. She was about to yell out but then a blade was pressed against her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Katara looked back slightly and saw a woman with a eye patch. She held the blade close.

"I am sorry for this but he requires your appearance"

Katara tried to move but then felt a quick chop to the back off her head as she became unconscious.

"Forgive me what I will do for I never will"

* * *

He had woken up a headache brought on by the drinks he had and tried to clumsy get to the front door only to see a note.

"Well since you had a little too much, I had to drag your but back here, so meet me at this weird circus got some old friends that you need to meet and well. . . I have a bad feeling about this place I need you to make sure that this dark carnival gets shut down Now!"

He had to reread the note a few times but he got the message,He struggled with getting out but he had a partner to help.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman!  
Boys and Ghouls!  
Step right up!"

There was a large circus in black, red, gold, people with the same man that visited Iroh started yelling around to all that was there. The Jester smiled a very large as he started to open the front curtain

"Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of  
delight, horror, fantasy and terror"

People dressed in various outfits started to almost appear out of nowhere. The crowd that followed looked up in excitement, but some looked puzzled as the dressed up clowns started doing flips and tricks to their act.

"Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you... there's always a price!"

Tora looked around as the show was starting. He had a bad feeling about this place so did Iroh, plus he knew that the clown that ran this show was ranked.

Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!"

The two wide curtains of the large tent started opening revealing a large amount of oddities.

Zhengyi smiled to himself as people started to pour into the big top. He was sitting on a throne on a platform a few feet higher then the crowd, on his left and right were two of his most trusted allies.

The one on his right had short black hair with his bangs swept to the side and hanging over the front of his face, He has black short hair and he wore a red robe, he also had red and black Kung Fu pants,a red sash, loafers, and white leggings. He had long sleeves almost covering his hands but there was a shimmer of silver almost looking like a blade.

On his left was a woman with wild and untamed, strawberry blond hair in a slight pony-tail on the top of her head with a light purple cloth she had white make up on that was mostly white with purple lipstick and a lot of black make up around her eyes. Also she was wearing a vibrant Haori, the colors on the rim of the Haori a light blue-purple. The Haori's main color being a red-orange-pink combination with flowery embroidery. Bronze prayers beads being worn around her neck a short red-orange-pink hakama with no sash around the waist, she also has bandaged wrapping around her upper legs and wears brown sandals. She held in her right hand a large wooden club with metal studs on them.

"Welcome to the big top!, a small offering of what is to come, enjoy what you see for it may cause you to lose your mind. . .in excitement!" He raised his hands into the air as people from above started to do trapeze acts, flying through the air wearing skin tight outfits and wearing masks that had bizarre expressions. People below the throne started to slowly advance the crowd in various clown outfits made of many colors, some juggling small balls others weapons. some carrying large skeletons of dragons. Tora looked around as he realized that the place was getting was getting darker.

"Feel free to explore the rest of the grounds you will find many strange and wonderful things. . .who knows maybe you will find somethings that wil change your life forever. . ."

Zhengyi motioned his hand as the front curtains opened didn't like this as they stepped outside seeing many new large tents and various other clowns and acrobats, this place just felt wrong.

"Uncle what are we doing here?" he asked as he walked carefully to his uncle's side whispering those words.

"The General already has something in store" Tora whispered to Zuko as they moved to a smaller tent where another event was happening and it seemed to caused lots of screaming.

* * *

Azula had heard reports of the parade and decided to take interest in her invitation not without a few Dai Li agents and Mai in the shadows as she walked down a forest path that would in theory led to the back of the circus tent then a coldness made it self known in the air.

Azula felt fear that was slowly creeping up her, a bright light shone in the sky then robed figure seemed to form from the darkness,

He had long black hair and light purple eyes,He had on a pale red robe with light purple linings that bares his upper torso and shoulders and several white wings and a metal crest extend from behind his shoulders.

"I am Shǎxiào the Clown Prince's main magician and will escort you to the big top" He extended his hand to her.

She didn't move merely staring

Shaxiao merely shrugged his shoulders and started to pull out a deck of cards.

"Not convinced then put your mind at ease watch as I can show the past, present and the future as well" He spread out the cards.

"Pick three that is all you need for me to see what you need" He gave a very cold smile.

She did not have time so she slowly spoke.

"You can just take me to your master we can skip the card play"

She then heard the sound of his deep laughter, He then clapped his hands.

"Sure but why not make sure your friends don't mess around" Out of the dark forest was the Dai Li agents and Mai bound like puppets by some red ropes.

"Follow me well enough and they will be fine" Shaxiao stated

Azula knew that she needed her pawns losing them now would be unfortunate.

He then snapped his fingers as he started to point out the way to go as her allies started to twist and contort in some bizarre mockery of walking.

Azula had to make a plan to take down Zhengyi and his Dark Circus.


	3. Chapter 3

The secret of the beast 3:reaching the deepest depths of evil

Aang had listened to the strange moment that had happened to Toph, The sediao, Jian Sheng ,and the attack all seemed strange but deep down he felt that they connected. After trying to open his last chakra gate he had a vision that Katara was in danger but then it became something deeper and dark.

A vision of destruction, fires burning everywhere consuming everything, buildings destroyed, people of all nations dead with bodies scattered around, his friends, allies all destroyed, and Katara fell last and in the middle of all the death and carnage was a shadowed figure, eyes glowing red with green fire burning from its hands and coming out of its mouth, behind it a moon shattered.

"_a beast intent on extinguishing all life_" He heard a voice in the vision and decided that he needed to get back now.

They had already visited the Earth King but he simply insisted that nothing was wrong and that Katara had left with the Kyoshi warriors. Aang didn't like the situation and that lead to him talking it over at their apartment when there was a knock at the door.

Before Toph could say anything the door was kicked down.

She had long black hair and bright yellow eyes and she wore a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back, black sleeveless shirt that exposes the mid-driff with a closed collar ,long flowing sleeves and a purple mask that covered the lower half of her face. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights with no shoes, and long, fingerless gloves.

"My name is Xuè Húdié Dì sì(Fourth) of the Sediao" She pulled out two sai

"Care to dance!" She said as she got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Tora was first to get to the tent where the screaming came from. He found some guy getting thrown around by Zhengyi's right hand woman. She was holding him by the neck and slapping him a few times before grabbing him by his face and tossing him outside

"Can anyone stand up to the clown princess of pain Hārēkuin or will more fail" it was the same red dressed, white masked clown

Tora stepped into the tent and seen that many of the audience was literally captive as they were tied in chairs,

Harekuin looked at Tora the she gave a very sweet smile, she then waved her hand at him to come closer as she pulled out her club and tried to slam it down on Tora followed by her giggling.

Tora rolled to the side nearly avoiding the drop as Zuko caught up realizing that Tora was slightly kneeling.

"What happened?" Tora started to get up he pointed at the tent , Zuko looked in to see a woman on all fours on the ground ready to pounce, before he could react he was knocked to the side. Iroh came forward ready to stop her.

* * *

Xue flicked her wrist and and hands made of stone grabbed all three by their legs. Then another wrapped around Aang's mouth and one grabbed Toph by the arms forcing her down.

"Oh which one should I kill first?" Xue then started to ponder over her choice then Sokka started to speak.

"I bet you would try it after tying us up you coward" Xue then softly laughed then sensually moved over to Sokka

"Hmm. . .I like you maybe I should rip your head off" She grabbed his head as two stone hands grasped his head and they started to pull.

she was kicked to the side of the head knocking her to the wall.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"This one has no time to tell move now" He said as me motioned them to run.

As they made there move Xue got up and yelled.

* * *

As they went as far as they could Aang quietly asked

"What is going on?"

"This one was on his way to help an ally but he noticed that you were getting attacked and he had to help the avatar"

"How did you know?" Sokka asked the man in armor looked at Sokka with a confused stare.

"Surely you jest this one has reports of a child with an arrow on his head being both the avatar and the last air bender and the child seems to fit the description" As he finished he looked around for any objections and found none.

"Why do feel you need to sound really stupid?" Toph asked.

"This one has no time to explain he implores that the avatar help this one with the Sediao?"

Toph slightly flinched at the mention.

"He knows that you had dealings with them and this one knows that one of the members is here in the earth kingdom if only you are to help then maybe we can capture the member so that this one can help you find out The Sediao's plans,Do we have a accord?"

Aang made a slight nod as they made there way across to the Kulou Wu.

* * *

Shaxiao made his way to the back off the tent opening it for Azula

"Enjoy the festivities" He said as he slightly bowed waiting for her to walk in.

She made her way inside, There was a single light and it was only focused on the one person that started to anger her the most. . . Zhengyi.

"Well thanks for dropping in and answering my invite now the real party can begin!"

"Why did you want me here?" Azula asked making sure that she could fight of the deranged jester. He gave a small giggle that turned into maniacal laughter.

"why did I want you here. . .well I needed some fresh blood to drain out others blood across this Kulou Wu and since you need a nice slip into madness anyway I figured you would like to destroy, Do you care to join me in mass destruction and causing chaos?".

He sat on his throne staring down waiting for an answer. To Azula she felt an anger start to grow again, this offer made no sense to her.

"What if I were to refuse?" She asked as Zhengyi started to smile wider.

"Shaxiao please show our humble guest the fun of refusing" He motioned the magic maker over as Shaxiao started to make a Dai LI agent over in a exaggerated attempt, Shaxiao snapped his fingers as the Dai Li seemed to get out of his magic induced trance and started to quickly realize the situation he was he started to look on in terror as his hands started to wrap around his head and despite his best attempts to get control back, there was a large snap heard and his body went limp and then it was simply dropped.

"Unless you want a repeat performance with your buddy the-"

"What makes you think I need her?" Azula asked as she decided to play a little game with Zhengyi, a game she was going to win.

"Well I assumed that because-"

"That is right you merely assumed that I would have a absolute-"

"Good then I can guess I'll just take her to a good friend of mine" He just merely looked disappointed while Shaxiao tried not to laugh. Azula just kept getting frustrated.

"Then what was the point?"

"Point?. . .well little monster there was no point" He started to smile enjoying the confusion dawning on her face.

* * *

Mai seemed to stir from her slumber, She remembered red ropes wrapping around her arms and legs then darkness but now she was tied together by a different rope. She tried to move but then a black boot stomped near her head.

"Wouldn't try to move much Missus might not git to enjoy a boat ride"

Then she heard another person walk in she raised his head.

It was a tall man with a muscular build. His most distinguishing feature is his waist-length, extremely spiky auburn hair hair, which sticks up in all directions at the front and sides and partially covers his face. His eyes are blue with yellow rings around the pupils. While his upper body is completely bare, he wears white pants with blue strips, tied with a black sash similar in appearance to karate gi, and black boots and a metal skirt resembling samurai armor.

Then she looked up to see what the black boot was connected to,He wore long gray pants and a orange and red sash over his right leg he has and a metal gauntlet on his left arm and a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps. His long hair is dark black with gray streaks and is held back by a gold ribbon, and he seems to have some stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye both of which are blue.

"Rank nine your services are no longer required I will take her"

The new person wore a long black coat that flares out behind him and has a tattered appearance. The linings of his coat are red with silver pauldrons, black boots and black belt is ornate and decorated with beads, he wears a bracelet with similar beads on his right wrist underneath his coat she could see are white and lavender sashes. She couldn't see his face.

The one in red and black looked offended.

"It don't matter who ya are I ain't named rank nine my name is-"

"That does not matter I am taking her now"

Before Mai could say anything darkness took her again.

* * *

Harekuin grabbed the ground in order to slow herself down then as she stopped she turned around looking at Tora. Tora lined up his swords waiting for the next strike. Iroh appeared and knocked her bat away then she turned around and kicked him hard in the groin before hitting him the the face with her elbow and knocking him down with force. It allowed Tora to appear next to Harekuin but she ducked under a blade slice and flipped over waiting for the next attack as she grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled down to the ground.

She smiled more as she made herself ready to land a critical blow to Tora's head but then was knocked away by a large gust of wind.

"This one would love for you not to be decimated as he still needs you to be of use Tora".

His partner said as he picked him on to his feet.

"Yea and maybe next you shouldn't get so drunk that you would take forever just to get here!" Tora looked over his ally to see Aang

"Lot smaller then I thought he'd be"

"Hey enough about how short twinkle toes is how about you answer some of our question like what the heck is with the sediao?" She crossed her arms waiting patiently but Tora then said.

"Not safe. . .I was hoping my colleague here filled you in on the Kulou Wu" He looked over to his partner who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"This one has told them enough"

"So what do we need to do?" Aang asked as he looked around seeing the many tents.

"There are six tents excluding the big top we need to get to the tents because there used to a large crowd but now it seems like they're all gone but I know they are not we need to hurry and save as many people as we can"

He started to divide people up but then Zuko and Iroh appeared next to Tora, Sokka and Aang already in a battle stance. Iroh and Tora took note and both said something that tried to help this situation in their own way but then a knife was thrown hitting Tora in the leg.

"Why stop the madness?. . .It is so divine" It was the one dressed in red.

"For trying to win without saving lives I will reward you" he had motioned over a crowd of strange acting people as though they were pulled by strings

"I am Shuā tell Koh I sent you" As the crowd descended down on the group one made his move.

"This one is done with you" He spoke as he disappeared into the crowd.

Tora bit his lip as he took out the knife out before tossing it away. "You alright?" asked Iroh as he got to his side, eyes darting between the approaching crowd and the former field marshal.

" Yeah, suffered a lot worse than this, just a scratch compare to others wounds I've gotten." Tora rose with stone-like face and went into stance.

The crowd came in their odd walk, weapons in hand. Aang was the first to react with a powerful gust of air, causing the crowd scatter onto the ground.

"Sokka! Come on! We gotta chase the magic guy!" Before making his way toward one of the tents. Sokka stop midway in the middle of the dispersed crowd

"Magic guy? Come on! I've could of thought of something better that!" Sokka quickly ran after Aang when the people began to rise.

"Tora?" Iroh motioned him over as Zuko made his way to another tent.

"I'll take care of these guys, you and Zuko go on ahead!" Iroh signed deeply and nodded. " Take care, Tora."

The crowd finally rose after Iroh left for the tents, Tora got in front of the way to the tents and got into stance again. Then several of the group started to disperse in the air. It was the nameless man as he unveiled arm blades and started to circle towards Aang with his blades. He raised his foot to kick one in the face and he then released a flurry of punches knocking away several that were in front of him.

"Out of his way!" He claimed as he stabbed one of the roped one throw him in the air and used him as a stepping stone to get to the one in red.

* * *

"You're jokin to think that I would have any mundane reason to anything" Zhengyi started to exclaim as he jumped down from his throne a few feet from Azula.

"Then what prevents me from attacking you!" Azula asked as ready for Zhengyi to make a move.

"Nothing go ahead and hurt me I want you to do it" Zhengyi said as a smile crept up on his face he bowed his head waiting for the next blow.

* * *

He landed before Shua, a large man appeared but was quickly cut in half before the man in red could move grasping him by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach then as that leg went down it was followed by his other leg. Then he pulled Shua down a bit in order to give a rising knee to the face which caused him to fly in to the air.

* * *

Azula looked at Zhengyi with Shaxiao crossing his arm watching silently. Shaxiao wouldn't do that for long as a blue fireball in the face forcing him to cover up with his hands. As he hit the floor Zhengyi unleashed another current of laughter.

"YES! yes that's even better!" Zhengyi started to laugh even louder then he was started clawing at his own head. Azula started to feel something she never felt. . .fear, she could see blood start run down his fingers. He laughter never faltered . . .Azula needed him to stop. . .she couldn't handle it, she might start laughing herself.

* * *

As Shua landed he stood over him with his wrist blade out.

"This one wants to know if are you frightened of the end?" His wrist blade went away as he put his hand to his chest but before he could land the finishing blow,someone dropped on stood up and the crowd started to drop then the big top burst into flames.

Tora and Iroh appeared, Iroh was carrying people and Tora lead people out.

"Get moving now!" Tora ordered and no one seemed to complain as the big top fell and the other tents simply disappeared with blood on the ground,

Tora survived the Kulou Wu but he knew where he needed to head to next. . .Taku

* * *

Azula carried the unconscious mad clown back to the palace for questioning but she made sure he wouldn't talk for now with several clothes around his mouth. She would not this clown win, she will win this game, she will found out where Mai to win.


	4. Chapter 4

The secrets of the beast 4:It's a Mad Mad World

Tora paced back and forth trying to find better ways to explain the sudden appearance of the sediao but everyone just stared at him impatiently.

"This one believes that you should start from the beginning"

"yes I suppose you are right, My name is Tora the Dì shí yi(eleventh) of the sediao" Every instantly started to prepare except Iroh and the nameless one

"I understand your weariness but if I wanted to actually be apart of this then I would have tried to kill you"

"Unless you are trying to trick us" Sokka said, Tora chose to ignore him.

"I've heard that one of your group was taken to Taku to be apart of Shinomitori"

"How would you know that and what is Shinomitori?" Toph asked almost demanding.

"I. . .um know someone that keeps an eye of the ranks and the Shinomitori is also what we assassin's refer to as the games. . .It is a game of death where the city has been split into five zones and killers from across the nations will compete"

Aang looked disturbed by the news.

"This one acknowledges your fear of someone else end he wishes to extend a notion of you not coming with he and Tora if it helps you"

Aang looked at the armored man with a stare he acknowledge as one of vengeance.

"Let's go to Taku" Aang quietly said Tora merely nodded.

* * *

"There's no earthly way of knowing,Which direction we are going, there's no knowing where we're rowing-"

"Be silent!" Azula said walking into Zhengyi jail cell. He was in solidarity confinement as he would keep attack other prisoners and was an even smaller cage inside to keep him from escaping.

"Something wrong with a little song to pass the time" Zhengyi said with his ever present grin. He wore simple prison wear, his make up gone revealing his scarred face.

Azula had several guards torture him but he merely laughed it all off.

"So why my little monster are you here, got tired of your men failing?" She looked at all the scars he had. Without his make he seemed human until he smiled.

"I need to understand why the Sediao is attacking and where they are" Azula stared him down as his grin started to fade.

"It doesn't matter. . ." Azula gave him a strange look.

"Nothing will matter. . .the beast is coming and he will ensure that everything will burn"

* * *

Taku was a quiet, open city with little to no problems. That was because it became abandoned and always remained quiet. At least that was what Aang knew he he last came here now however. . .

Everything had changed. Decorations layered the entire town in bright lights and decorative images.

"What is going on?" Aang had asked and Tora answered without missing a beat.

"The rank above me has been busy with this place ever since the attempted siege of the northern water tribe" He raised his head hearing noise from a little was and motioned the group to it. Said group was a small stage, spotlights started whirling around the stage from different balconies.

"Welcome all killers, murderers, assassins, and all around bad guys, you have come here to struggle in one of the greatest games to ever come across this here land" The lights centered on one man he was in the middle of the stage.

He was dark skinned with long brown braided hair and had blue colored eyes, He wore a black coat decorated with gold accents, religious designs and fur trims around the collar, a silver breastplate with a gold colored undershirt and with black pants and black tobi shoes. there was a woman next to him

She has long, flowing black hair with a dark purple tinge to it, it is tied into two ponytails with red hair ties and she lets two long bangs stay at the side of her forehead, she also wore glasses , She also wears a dancers kimono,red with white often has the right sleeve of the outer kimono off,showing a blue kimono with a shorter wears a yellow obi and has black hanfu sandals with white socks.

"Tomorrow y'all better prepare yourselves but today I need ya to enjoy yourselves we have little time in the city so as a gift for all of ya that traveled this far"

* * *

"Or which way the river's flowing,is it raining? Is it snowing?. Is a hurricane a-blowing?-" Azula didn't need to say anything for Zhengyi to stop singing.

"Ever hear about the time a few people tried to change the world. . .several tried each got cut down and Then There Were None" He chuckled to himself.

Azula didn't have time for his nonsense but before the question could be formed he answered.

"I will tell you everything I know" Zhengyi looked up to the ceiling

* * *

"it's been awhile Tora" A woman appeared behind him, Tora smirked as the place started to light up with dancers appearing

She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a silky flowered kimono tied up to her chest, a short purple skirt and white tabi with an unusual yellow bird-shaped design along the back. Her ears have multiple piercings consisting of ball bearings and two metal rods. On her forehead she has a blue diamond tattoo in the center, along with triangle tattoo on the opposite sides of her face.

"Sifa is the guy on stage truly the next rank"

She offered a stern look. "You still own me for the last bit of information I given you"

Tora pulled out a pouch and tossed it to her. As she caught it she spoke.

"He is Ryuji Dì shí jiè(Tenth) of the sediao, he has turned this entire city into a neatly divided war zone where large bouts of fighting take place"

As she said this Aang looked at her and she finally took notice.

"Tora,why have you brought children to this?"

"This one knows that the tribesman is a exceptional warrior, the loudmouth is current champion of earth rumble, and the sad child is the-"

"IS the avatar I know, they all have high bounties on there head and every criminal in this city will try to capture or kill them"

* * *

"He only calls himself the Baron apparently only ranks higher then 4 can visit him" Zhengyi said as he stared at the ceiling

"Why have you never seen him?" Azula asked

"Never bothered too. . .He had messengers and they gave me directions and I went and gave destruction pretty fun job if you ask me" As he spoke a large grin appeared on his face, giggles started to erupt from him then he started to laugh. It died down quickly as he stared at her waiting for her next question.

"What was your new assignment?"

"The recruitment of your bestest buddy Mai, You see she's important to someone and they had sent Maque to retrieve her and me to kill any resistance but somehow you brought her to me. . .How nice" His smile never faded as he stared at Azula who was trying not to set the man aflame.

"And now you will lose one of your illusions of friendship when she finally gets dragged into the lower birth" Zhengyi laughed as he said this.

"Unless we can cut a deal" Azula spoke in a effort to surprise him it worked.

* * *

"I don't care for any of that I only want to be the Dì shí jiè"

"Well then I suggest staying for the tournament as he won't except rank battles until the finals"

Tora looked upset "What?. . .isn't that against the rules"

She waved her hand dismissively "You are the challenger he is higher ranked, He chooses the time and place for the battle and he has already chosen it"

"What do suggest I do now?" Tora asked as dancers started moving around several combatants.

"Enjoy today as the whole city is your playground for tomorrow it will become war zone!" Ryuji announced over the crowd.

"Catch some sleep relax and try not getting killed I have reserved two rooms for you and your new allies " Sifa finally answered

"You seem confide that I'll win"

"Me?, No I'm 100% certain you'll die"

* * *

"Not a speck of light is showing,So the danger must be growing! Are the fires of hell a glowing?"Zhengyi started to smile

"Do not test me" The only thing Azula said then after calming herself she asked,

"A servant tried to help you one of my servants that were to negotiate your release"

He was mouthing the words as though he was a little child mocking an adult then giggled at the words release.

"She wasn't you and I only want to talk with you" He said waiting for a response.

"OH and don't worry the deal is still up but I will get out of here in a way that's special" He watched her closely watching her already try to figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is real nice" Top said not even trying to fake sarcasm.

"You try being apart of a organization of assassins and be all about butterflies and rainbows". Tora said taking a sip of tea he were given two rooms as they were told but both rooms were quite large, almost big enough to fit ten people in both rooms. In one room held Zuko, Iroh and this one, in the other Toph, Aang, Sokka and Tora.

"Alright now that we're here tell me all you know assassin" Sokka demanded.

"Understood, I am the eleventh in the Sediao a group of assassins with one goal, That goal is unknown to me right now but what I do know is that after the Kulou Wu the ShinoMitori is starting here"

"What is the purpose of this tournament?" Aang

"It always varies the games were created to quench mankind's thirst for blood and violence in the absence of war, but this particular incarnation of the games is solely driven by someone's greed namely Ryuji's"

"How do you know what happened to my sister?"

Tora thought over the specific words to say in hopes that he would not set Sokka off.

"I am not entirely sure but what I do know is that The Sediao knows everything that you all have done up to this point and they know about every slingle one of you and every single person that you've been in contact with including your sister".

there was silence.

"Here' the plan if you can stomach being part of it speak up now if not me and my partner will cover The Shinomitori"

He then looked at Aang "Avatar I need you to try and work your way around the areas find any info but do not get caught or you will a participant by force you will work with Zuko"

"You mean the same guy that been chasing us half way through the world" Sokka responded.

"Aang knows more about Zuko's stealth skills more then anyone"

"How did you-"Aang tried to ask.

"The Sediao knows they somehow always do which is why you need stealth they cannot keep in eye on all of us so will you consider working with him?"

"I-I will try" Aang responded. Tora nodded.

* * *

"I need to know what's going on in the other room" Zuko said as he tried to walk out.

"This one cannot for his partner Tora has explained that he needs to speak with the others for now give Tora an hour and my partner will talk to you"

Zuko didn't want to push the matter further.

"Excuse me but what entirely is that matter at hand?" Iroh asked

"He knows that a tournament to the death is starting and Tora is explaining to the others how it works"

"How does Tora wish to handle it?" Another question from Iroh.

"Tora wishes to have This one and Tora fight on our own seeing that he doesn't want children being apart of this" The answer was given.

"Can you check to be sure my nephew and I need to discuss somethings"

"Alright" As he made his way to the door Zuko decided to ask one question that has been bothering him since meeting the strange pair.

"You said that you knew me?"

He had stopped at the door taking a deep breath before saying.

"He knew you as the boy who stepped up to his father to stop the needless slaughter of a division of soldiers and was punished severely for it"

Zuko slightly flinch with the memory of his Agni Kai with his father.

"But He knows you better as the child that vouched to stop the needless death of this one's father, He knows that you tried your hardest and for that he is indebted to you for it" He turned around and gave a small bow before leaving.

Zuko was shocked.

* * *

"I like it when you come here it reminds me to sin with a grin" He grinned to show what he meant.

"Enough of this where is Mai"

"May I finish my song?" He asked, She couldn't believe it another one of Zhengyi's pointless questions.

"Let me and I will walk you down to where she is myself" He promised, She didn't know what to make of this (A trait that bother her about him).

"Fine" Azula needed to see where this was going

"Is the grisly reaper mowing? Yes! The danger must be growing! For the rowers keep on rowing And they're certainly not showing any signs that they are slowing!" He yelled at the top of his lungs but before she could shut him up the wall next to her exploded.

Hārēkuin walked through the hole in the wall with keys in hand as she unlocked his mini cell and let him walk out and as the take there leave through the hole in the wall that led outside he turned to Azula.

Her ears were ringing and she could barley keep conscious.

"looky there MY little monster was the explosive Q&A with me too much for you well since I'm a man of my word I had made a little scribble for you to figure out where to go next" He placed a piece of paper on her face as he made a quick peck on her head and left not before saying.

"Bye bye"Then he started to laugh as she became unconscious.

* * *

Tora was sitting on the roof gazing at the stars as dwelled on the fact that tomorrow he would have to be apart of a bloodbath heard some foot steps.

"Avatar what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"This contest requires a large amount of blood shed?" Aang asked

"I am sorry that you had to be brought into this but yes it requires me to kill"Tora responded, Aang looked uncomfortable.

"Isn't there another way to stop Ryuji before the contest?"

"I know this is not what you want but no he is already in hiding, waiting for the winner of the Shinomitori to fight him" Tora took a quick pause to let that sink in.

"Do not bear the burden of the deaths of those in the games on your shoulders that is my responsibility and mine alone"Tora answer and waited for Aang's response.

"I wish it didn't have to come down to that"

"Then find out what you can with Zuko and maybe it only led to a few deaths but as for now it will have too" And with that the conversation ended.

Tomorrow was the Shinomitori and Tora was going to have to be the try and survive.


	5. Chapter 5

The secrets of the beast 5:Get It Up

(?:"Greetings, gore sport fans! It's a beautiful evening on Taku just perfect weather for our unwilling contestants to compete in ShinoMitori!I'll be giving you a slay by slay count of tonight's bloodbath. you can be sure to not miss a single disembowelment, or brutal shanking! this is Chō your current commentator along with former champion- ")

(?:I got this the name is Suǒ and we're in level one of the Shinomitori)

(Cho:Oh yes the industrial level with as many saw blades, chompers, and rose bushes as these crazed animals can kill each with, what a spectacle isn't that right Suo?)

(Suo:Key-freakin-rect, Cho! I've survived more than my share of these crazy contests, and I can tell you that our audience is gonna see more gush and blood, and severed heads, than a troop of Kyoshi Warriors, camping in an unexploded minefield. We got some savage contestants, amazing arenas, and a HECK load of surprises for ya!)

(Cho:So sharpen your knives, place your bets, and get ready to enjoy, DeathWatch!)

(Suo:So much fun it hurts!)

Tora had told to go to the outskirts of the city to have his part in the games as he went to the location he realized that it started without him. A group of people started butchering each other. One had forced a spear through the others throat. Another grabbed one by the throat and with a grunt stabbed him through the chest. As one other grunt cut one in half.

(Cho: One loser divided by two equals)

(Suo: Wait a minute, nobody said there'd be math)

[Let's go, let's go y'all! Let's go, let's go, let's go y'all!  
If y'all ready to ride.  
If y'all ready to fly.  
If y'all ready to live.  
If y'all ready to (c'mon) die.  
Let's go, let's go y'all! Let's go, let's go, let's go y'all!]

Tora pulled out one of his swords moving forward carefully hoping to get a silent first kill but then everyone stared at him as people started to yell then he realized the place he was in. The arena walls were cage like with the bars continuous overlapping each other, it all ended 30 meters in the air where the spectators stood and cheered, drank, ate (if they could stomach it), and the best part, they could throw weapons into the arena for the fighters to use. Then one of the grunts ran towards Tora with a large sword and made a swipe at him but Tora side stepped to the left and cut the mook in the gut.

(Cho: That guy went down faster then my ex wife on the new messenger boy)

(Suo: He wasn't that quick)

[The dude is back.  
Live to kill it with a squad, so the movement back.  
Baby the music back and you got a court side seat  
To get it straight from the source. How cool is that?]

As the guy hit the ground Tora quickly went to the next grunt that had a spear in hand tossing it at Tora. He dodged the blow only to grab on the grunt and toss him into a rose bush.

* * *

In a large meeting room somethings were heating up.

"The games are proceeding as they should, everyone is where they're supposed to be."Ryuji's assistant said as she went over files on her clipboard

"I designed them to be Xīnzàng if anything goes according to plan then maybe I will find the opponent I've been searching for"

"But what about the profits I mean the first one was glorious but I will not allow the first round finalist continue until you pay us more for this game"

There is a large table with Ryuji on one side looking out a window with this sniveling little vermin of a man telling him he had to pay more on the other side. Ryuji turned his chair to look at the little man.

"What do you mean?"

The small man started to sweat, the way Ryuji stared him down scared him.

"I-I mean that I brought him to you and I expected payme-" Before he could say more Ryuji had his hands around his neck and lifted him slightly off the ground. He was struggling to form words as Ryuji looked at him gasping for air then he was let go.

"You don't request anything in fact I should pay you less,your boy has been slackin" Ryuji then turned to look out the window again with his arms crossed.

Despite his fear he wouldn't let him insult the fifth circle fighter.

"B-but he hasn't got a real challenge after killing the last big boss"

Ryuji didn't say anything but Xinzang turned to the manager.

"He will give you a 22% increase if your man can kill 40 more men, do we have an accord?" She waited for his answer in which all he gave was a very shaken he left the room

"You shouldn't threaten the sponsors sir" She said standing next to Ryuji.

"Most are grateful and wouldn't complain with there pay but that rat believes that his fighter is better when he can't even get to the second ring".

Ryuji was too busy looking at the new construction to notice that his assistant pushed him into a wall.

"Seems very rude" She said with a smile starting to form on her face, a smile Ryuji grown to love.

"It's just business darlin" He said as he cupped her chin and with his other hand start to remove her glasses.

"Still very rude" She said as she closed in for a kiss.

The final circle was being made.

* * *

[So you can hate, but the truth is that  
You fucking with the best and we coming with the new shit black.  
I need to know how y'all feeling.  
I need to know if y'all willing.  
So raise it up to the ceiling.  
And get it going... We gotta get it up.]

Tora kept ramming another grunt into a rosebush hitting him three times before letting him dangle there.

(Suo:Wow he really hates that rosebush)

Tora quickly moved on to the next grunt by cutting him in half then jumping up and stabbing another in the head. Then there was a large trumpet blaring.

(Cho:Sounds like it's time for Ninjōsata(Bloodbath) Challenge)

(Suo:Lets hope the new challenger can live long enough otherwise we wasted money on the trumpet guy)

Tora heard a gate raise and made his way to it. He stopped in front of a large gang of grunts with pipes,knives, and swords. Tora ran forward with blade in hand sliding under a sword swipe and cutting him through the legs. Then with a certain amount of procession and dodging he was able to slice and slash the crowd in a matter of minutes pulling one sword out of the back of one dead grunt and walked through a large door with a large sign on top that was poorly written in paint Bloodbath challenge.

[The mission is to kill it man.  
For the love, respect, and dividends.  
For the squad, the game, and Benjamin's.  
For the soul, the art, and to get it in.  
And believe I got to get it in.]

A large lot that was filled with grunts but that didn't bother Tora, what did though was what looked like a large slab of metal hoisted up by four metal girders

(Cho: Welcome to the first Ninjosata that we love call Death Press)

(Suo:The object of this sucker is to throw as many idiots into the center so they can get ceremoniously and hilariously crushed by the piece of pure iron)

(Cho:That means that those guys will get a whole chunk of iron in there diet)

(Suo: Really? You just said that, Hope it was worth it)

(Cho: It was oh man it was)

"You have 40 seconds starting now!"

40

Tora wasn't sure where he heard but the others did as they started to grapple each other and one succeeded in gabbing another and throwing him then a few seconds it came crashing down crushing the poor soul underneath it. Then the crusher started to rise. Tora quickly got the idea and grabbed the person closest to him and quickly threw him and as he went across the room he hit two another people knocking them dead center into the crusher.

31

Then it cam down getting them all, Three grunts attempted to over power him with knives but he cut one in the gut and then sweep kicked him making the grunt fall and as he fell Tora grabbed him by his foot and started to spin him the other two and hitting them into the crusher

23

As it did what it was suppose to do Tora then went after the next one and cut him down immediately. More grunts started pouring in as Tora wasted little time making his move pushing and pulling grunts into the masher.

(Cho:Wow this guy throws like a chump come on new guy you can throw better!)

(Suo:Sure you can say that only because you're safe in the commentators box aren't' ya?)

(Cho:Of Course when else would I say that to him?)

10

Tora decided that would be enough and cut down any new grunts that poured in.

0

"Time is up!"

Tora heard and realized that no new enemies poured in .

[That's why I'm out on the push with no limit, man.  
That's why I'm out on the move with no gimmick, man.  
That's why I'm dying to stop but can't quit it, man.  
I'm strung out on this shit I can't kick it, man.  
I mean for real dawg, I can't quit, man.]

(Suo: The new guy just earned himself 6 thousand gold pieces for his trouble though I did better)

(Cho: Sure and that's why you live in a shack and do low paying commentary)

(Suo: Shut up)

Tora was going to walk out the door but he heard a noise that caught his attention then he quickly backed up when a hammer nearly hit him.

He walked through the door way he had on a dull white and striped shikahusō with ragged sleeves on his right hand, and sleeveless on his left. He also wears the same colored hakama, which is kept with a black obi sash tied around his waist and a bull like helmet. He had a large hammer.

"The name is Gōngniú and I can't let you leave here still drawing breath" He said as Tora readied himself.

"Didn't need to hear your name and it's too bad you can't stop me" Tora then dashed forward as Gongju took a large swing which Tora ducked under but then Gongnju quickly retracted his hammer and block Tora's sword then pushed him back. and brought slamming down, Tora rolled to left barely dodging it all together, needless to say this guy was faster then he looked. Tora then dodged another swing and stabbed him in the gut. He grabbed Tora by the arm and pushed him into a wall.

"It'll take a lot more then a small cut to take me out!" He pulled the sword out and dropped it to the ground then with impressive speed made his way to Tora and nearly crushing his head against the wall with a hammer swing that created a crater in the moved to the left and grabbed the hammer's handle and tried to pull it away from Gongniu but he merely laughed.

"You seriously tried that"

"Nope" Tora replied as he had his other sword unsheathed and cut Gongniu arm off then with one swift stab, he cut through Gongniu's heart. He then heard a large bell sound and after retrieving and slightly cleaning both of his katana made his way outside of the B.C room and seen a little far off a bell with a sign that read "Boss Battle".

He made his way to it and rang the bell, he heard the sound of a large door opening a few feet away from him and went to investigate as he walked into a large room with an even large hallway the way out was closed off by a tried to lift it open but was hit in the back knocking him into the cage.

[Let's go, let's go y'all! Let's go, let's go, let's go y'all!  
If y'all ready to move.  
If y'all ready to fool.  
If y'all ready to win.  
If y'all ready to lose.  
Let's go, let's go y'all! Let's go, let's go, let's go y'all!]

"Don't even try it"

He was bald with gray wore purple top, short-sleeved, with tattered ends at the sleeves end, with a protective shoulder guard covering his right shoulder and bicep; the straps going round his arm and beneath his armpit. His trousers are the same purple coloration, with two belts worn around his waist, the lower of which partly overlaps with the upper at the back, though not at the front; with the loose part of the upper belt being threaded down through the second, which proceeds to hang in his hands a giant spiked ball-and-chain.

"I'll murderize ya"

(Suo:You know what I don't get ,why they call him Little Měi Tǒng when he's so freaking big?)

(Cho:I think its supposed to be ironic)

(Suo:. . .What?)

(Cho:You know. The use of words to express something other than, and especially the opposite of, the literal meaning. Usually a humorous or sardonic literary style or form)

(Suo:You got beat up in school a lot, didn't you?)

(Cho:. . .yes)

Tora got up quickly as the new fighter winded up his ball and chain to go for another hit. Tora closed the gap causing Tong to defend himself from the sword with his chains. Tong then wrapped it around Tora's arm before Tora could do anything Tong wrapped it around his neck. Tora started to struggle feeling the effects of losing oxygen. He then kicked Tong in his shin then head butted him with the back of his head causing Tong to lose grip of his ball and chain. Tora then turned to slice Tong but he quickly recovered grabbing his sword hand and then grabbing his throat.

Tora need the attempts at strangulation's to stop so he gained his own grip on Tong's arm and with his other hand punched Tong's elbow causing it to snap. Tong yelped in pain then fell on his bottom grasping his broken arm. Tora picked up the ball and chain Tong dropped a few feet away from him and started spinning it around hitting Tong in the face repeatedly as the ball started getting blood all over it Tora decided to swing up hitting Tong in the chin and with one mighty pull smash it down on Tong's head. He then got to his fett trying to feel his head only to find his favored weapon instead then he stopped trying and dropped on his back dead.

The cage door lifted, Outside he could hear the crowd cheering as he left the room. Tora had been victorious but it wasn't over he still had four more levels he had to go through.

[Let's go, let's go y'all! Let's go, let's go, let's go y'all!  
If y'all ready to live.  
If y'all ready to die.  
We gotta get it up!]

(Suo:Wow looks like Tong went through with this and lost his head)

(Cho: Big woop I went through four years of marriage without any head)

(Suo: Well looks like the new guy has made it to the next round: The Outer city)

(Cho: So join us tomorrow when we see more blood and spill more guts in the second level of Shinomitori)

(Suo:I'll see you sick pups then)


	6. Chapter 6

The secrets of the beast 6:Baby can you dig your man?

Azula traveled quickly to the city of Taku on a mongoose dragon along with Ty Lee riding her own. Azula noticed that for the past few hours that it took to get here Ty Lee was almost completely silent throughout the trip only saying a few words. She was smiling less also, this slightly worried Azula as despite her disliking her bubbly personality this sudden change seemed unreal. She didn't have much time to think as a large boulder nearly crushed which knocked her off her ride.

"Sorry fiery lady can't let you ride through these parts." She wore red kimono with a yellow butterfly sash tied around her waist. The kimono reaches down to the thighs, revealing knee-high high-heel boots.A beautiful pink flower on the left side of her body, above her eye and placed securely in her hair which is long and red that is also tied into two ponytails and she had golden yellow eyes,she pulled out two large bladed fans

"Boss says that you would come around here and we'd have to kill ya."He seems to have his head covered in a monk's hood, a golden head band coming around his whole head. He loves to wear golden jewels from bracelets to rings; this is constantly throughout his outfit. The flashiest piece he has is a chest plate that has the wheel of Dharmachakra depicted on his chest. Along with this he also wears two arm guards with gold on them, showing the image of a demon long loose robes and gowns. He wears a white shirt with the slick white Hakama but he has the tucked into his boots,His boots are meant look like geta sandals. He wears a white Yukata , then wearing a set of shoulder plates that come over the yukata, outlined in gold and with a scared image of the Buddha on it and he was the largest out of the three with green eyes.

"Aint that the great master plan." He had deep black eyes with a slight purple tint. He has neck length black hair, which is usually seen in as rather neat, with two bangs by his forehead and a bang at the center of his forehead, near his eyes.a high collared black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, with a black cloth covering his left leg and arm.

The one in black pulled a long sword into one hand and a dagger in the other. from his back and stated this.

"Enough of this so cut the ballyhoo and lets get the job down." As the three made there advance, Zhengyi appeared along with Harekuin and Shua walking out of the trees.

"No attacking my little monster if anyone is going to horribly mutilate her it's definitely gonna be me!" He claimed almost too seriously then a smile started to form.

"And why should we listen to you!" The one in black yelled

"Because I'm higher ranked then your boss and if you don't listen to me then you have to deal with the baron." He spoke very snidely watching the lowly guard start to turn pale then the one in white put his hands on his shoulder.

"I'd rather get yelled at by the boss then the Big boss." He then pointed his thumb back and then decided to take his leave along with the woman, The man in black gave Zhengyi a very threatening look before leaving hims self.

"That's right you pathetic spineless worms you may as well be the dirt on the bottom of my boots! Or the dirt stuck to the bottom of that dirt!" He yelled before turning to Azula and laughing.

"So you are here why?" Azula needed to once again try and understand him.

"I TOLD you long ago I'm a man of my word," He tsked at her while waving a finger at frowned then asked.

"Who are those three?" Zhengyi grinned then waved a finger

"My, my you are always filled with questions. . .well it's too bad I don't got all the answers now let's go!" He pointed to the way to go then before he made a step Ty Lee jumped in front of him, She pinned him to a tree.

"You will answer her questions," She actually looked quite fearsome and angry, It amazed Azula how serious Ty Lee became,it was becoming too strange. Zhengyi just smiled, His allies tried to make a move but he waved them back.

"Go ahead do it, hurt me, maim me, torture me if you really want to!" He yelled at her staring her looked at him shocked. He started to smile as his group started to make a move but he merely waved them back and they stood their ground,He started to smile wide.

"Come on,come on!. . .Do it, I want you to do it, kill me cause this is the only chance you get!" He started to chuckle as he waited for her to hit a fatal blow,then he started to laugh when he realized that she wouldn't

"I won't kill you I just need your word that you will answer her questions," She tried to look determined but it was all a joke to Zhengyi as he continued to laugh.

"Enough useless talk if you truly intend on the answers to the universe then I will provide," Ty Lee stared him down then slowly let him grinned then kneed her in the stomach directly in the barley healed sword wound.

"The true answer to the universe is pain and despair," He grabbed her and through her into a tree.

"Now wasn't that such a great answer," He giggled as he pulled out a knife a slightly skipped his way to where Ty Lee laid.

As he made his way Azula tried to figure out too many things at once. Ty Lee's suddenly serious attitude, The three person group that attacked her and now with Zhengyi deciding to help her only to attack her ally. He drew close putting the knife very close to her eyes.

"Dance and twirl in the land of the blind."

"Stop!' Azula yelled.

"We agreed that you would help me and attacking one of my allies is not the way to do that," Azula stood her ground watching as he pulled away the knife and stared at her with a very dark scowl

"Why oh why do you want to ruin my fun?, I mean come on didn't you say that you didn't need your buddies," His tone was as sarcastic as ever but his look hasn't changed.

"I don't need Ty Lee but I still have use for her," Azula stated watching for any change in Zhengyi's face his scowl started to unsettle her.

"Ty Lee?. . ." He look finally change to puzzlement.

"She is the one you attempted to blind," It was Shua.

Zhengyi's started to smile as he turned to Shua putting away his knife.

"Now I'm just bored let's find a city to burn down."

Azula couldn't believe how angry she became, Nothing made sense her being around Zhengyi as he did all these things for no reason at infuriated her for reasons she herself had trouble understanding. She quickly made her way to Ty Lee picking her up to her feet.

"Ty Lee it is unwise to attack our only way of retrieving Mai, why are you acting like this?"Azula asked quietly hoping to not draw the attention of Zhengyi to their small conversation, He was busy arguing with his red dressed friend.

"I do not trust dealing with this man. . .I mean I know that you got something planned for him Zula but I can't even pretend to be not angry with this aura-less man" Ty Lee stayed serious and even it was a small feeling, Azula started to worry.

"I do have a plan but these attacks will stop otherwise we will never find Mai" She only had to tell Ty Lee that part of her reasons to seek out Zhengyi.

Ty Lee merely nodded then Zhengyi yelled out.

"Time to go, oh and leave the overgrown gecko cobra's behind!"Zhengyi then whistled as a large tank train rolled through accentuated in gold and purple,Azula knew one person that would dress in gold and purple.

Shaxiao exited the top hatch and bowed to Zhengyi.

"Is it ready?" Zhengyi looked it over.

"It has all the necessary requirements that you gave me," Shaxiao stated triumphantly.

"Good let's get a move on," he waved them over. Shua walked up to Ty Lee and spoke to her quietly.

"I understand your reasons for attacking and the master said to let you live but if you try again you won't have the stomach to do it because i will be the one to rip it out." He slightly bowed then moved away. Azula watched intensely waiting for Zhengyi to try were inside but the insides of the truck was larger then outside, the room seem to be the size of a large hall then she noticed large symbols on the ceiling.

"I have a question for you," Azula finally spoke getting Zhengyi's attention.

"I may or may not have answers my little monster,"He replied looking very uninterested.

"How is this possible, this room?"

"Oh The Jupiter room well I'd tell you to ask Shaxiao but after you decided to pull that great fireball to his face he probably just turn you into a piece of candy and eat you so yeah don't ask" He then pointed to the ceiling.

"All I can tell you is that up on the ceiling is runes and symbols that keep this large as the original one just had room for three now in this little subspace, I can fit hundreds" He smiled enjoying the work that was put in even if Shaxiao had to torture a few others to figure how to do this spell it was worth it and it was a blast.

"If the symbols were destroyed what would be the result."

"Everyone except me wold be crushed and suffocated and that could probably lead to death," Zhengyi mused as he watch Azula flinch at the mental image then she realized something.

"Why not you?"

"I will not die in a dark room but in the light of the fire that consumes the world with it's ashes in my lungs" Zhengyi seemed quite happy sharing this revelation.

"Now as we go I will remind you that this subspace is unlimited so enjoy some of the rooms but I believe that my friendo Shaxiao may have tapped into some unknown dimensions so avoid the mind breaking horrors in room 101 otherwise feel free to explore." He then pointed to a door way done the hall marked 101 with chains and boarded bolted onto it.

* * *

It has been several hours since Tora had left for the Shinomitori, Aang had to be sure he was ready for this sneaking mission.

"WHAT! What do you mean I'm useless?"

"This one said that a blind loud earthbender would be no use in a attempt to be secretive!" Toph was arguing with Tora's friend over who was going on this mission.

"He would tell you that this proves why you aren't going to help you are short temper,loud and very explosive we need to sneak around so please silence yourself or I will-" He stopped himself then calmed after realizing Toph a little hurt but quickly looked at him angrily.

"Don't tell me what i can and can't do I can be sneaky and-."

Something felt wrong about him suddenly he went to clutch his left eye.

"Is something wrong?"Aang asked as the other man turned away.

"He is fine this one has to prepare something for himself, There is a map of places that withhold some secrets that for now are easier for you to sneak through."

Before Aang could ask anymore questions. This one left.

"What was all that about?" Toph waited for someone to say anything but not even a word was given as Aang looked over the entire map of the city some building were circled in red others in blue. Blue written in blue had the words difficult and red had written how easier the red ones might be

* * *

Azula decided that in order to travel with Zhengyi she need to know more about him, to find a better way to manipulate him. Directly confronting him would be pointless as he would give many answers that would make no sense so she didn't bother. She first confronted Shua in one of the rooms, he kept his door open merely laying on a cot on the side of a very bare room with nothing but swords and knifes hanging on the walls. He showed himself to be little use, he merely stared at her not giving any help at all.

She thought over speaking with Shaxiao but she realized that the minute she made a syllable to him he could turn her inside out. So she decided to confront Harekuin. In the large main hall she seen Harekuin start practicing her swing on a bunch of brown bags tied to ropes then she hit one so hard that it landed to Azula's feet then it started to squirm,then the large club slammed down making Azula jump back.

"So thirsty," Harekuin stated slamming down the club once again before leaving it there and walking to a back room then coming around with a bottle that she quickly chugged then looked at Azula.

"Wanna a drink?" She let another bottle dangle between her fingers.

"I have a few questions" Azula simply stated and Harekuin simply grimaced as she took another swig then throw it down smashing into the ground.

"Oh well that's all fine and dandy but I'm not all knowing I just do my job the daily grind you want questions ask Zhengyi or Shaxiao cause I'm not here to help" She said as she moved past Azula to grab her large bat and restarted her practice swinging to her hearts content. Azula turned to leave when Shaxiao looked down at her.

"What are your questions?"

* * *

Katara had woken up, looking around she realized that she was in a dark room with very little light except to pars of purple lights coming from the other side and as she got up she hear someone.

"I do hope you realize why you are here," Then a small flame appeared and quickly disappeared another small dull light appeared and she realized that this man was smoking.

"Where am I? Who are you?

"Both excellent questions, you are in Guāng dǎo(Luminous Island)," as the man started to take another puff she realized that the purple lights went dark for a moment. Katara worried that those lights where the man's eyes.

"And I am The Baron leader of the Sediao and I have proposition for you," He took another smoke waiting for any response. Katara looked at her surroundings it was pitch black except for the the baron's glowing eyes and the light of his cigarette embers.

"I need you to understand that the time for the avatar is coming to an end,The Savior is coming and I want you to show this truth to him."

Katara wasn't sure what to say as she thought his questions

"You want me to tell him to give up?" She asked through gritted teeth she couldn't believe that anyone would ask that of her. She just heard The Baron give a small chuckle.

"In essence yes but I now realize that in order for you to except this truth you need to see the benefits of my island,The benefits of the truth"

She was going to retort when a opening revealed itself in the dark room as a part of the wall slide down.

"Giano please escort our guest to Wasure's part of the Island so that she is comfortable here"

He wore a Shenyi in brown outlined in a gold color he had very long brown hair, held in place by 3 sections of a light brown eyes stared at her with little emotion,She only glared at him back.

"Please walk with me, no harm will come to you" He politely waited as took a short breath and walked quickly through the door.

As she walked in front of him Giano made a few movements that caused the building they were in to crumble before she could turn around to see what it looked like.

"Wasure will help you" He whispered to her as he pointed to a small shack next to the ocean.

* * *

Azula looked at Shaxiao with at much confidence as possible but inside she felt fear looking into the eyes of the Magician.

"How is all this possible?" She almost struggled to ask as he smiled almost as wide as his leader.

"Hmmm. . .This requires a history lesson,you see that in the world people can bend the four elements,Earth, Fire and blah blah blah, well there is two more sources of power that can also be used:Energy in ones self and a source that mingles in a world beyond our own called Magic" He extended his hand to show energies of red, blue and green color movie and bouncing from his hand before dissipating just as fast as he summoned it.

"I know little about energybending but I know much about magic by the work of many scrolls and books I know how to change the size of any object including this formerly small space with certain seals and many other things that would destroy your little mind" He looked at her with a very arrogant smile then they both turned to the sound of clapping.

"Great exposition but I'm certain that story time is over, the hour is upon us and it's time for little Magitek mayhem" Zhengyi crossed his arms waiting for something.

"Of course lord Zhengyi oh and Azula" He turned to her summoning a ball of red flames in his hand.

Azula in turn got herself ready for the coming attack but after a few moments nothing happened instead he cancelled out the flame and made a ball of ice then it shattered revealing a spinning rock.

"Thank you for your sudden attack I have now learned many interesting healing spells and a way to transfer my magic to others" He laughed as both him and Zhengyi walked then stopped.

"If you want to see come in a hour to Room 101"

* * *

Azula had returned to the door that had been unlocked as she moved in she almost couldn't describe what she had jars filled with glowing green liquid bubbling and shining silver tools stained with blood scattered around the room with a row of tables covered in books and scrolls. one of the books laid open written in red with words she could not understand.

"Welcome to my LAIR!" a dark monstrous voice filled the air it caused Azula to flinch.

"Also enjoy the show"It was the voice of Zhengyi strapped to a chair enjoying himself.

"Which reminds me I have to get me some new shoes" He claimed looking at his bonds then at his boots. Shaxiao seemed happy pouring two of the jars into a bowl then as he walked to Zhengyi with bowl in hand he noticed Azula staring on.

"You see I am not the only person who can wield magic only and handful of people truly can and we found half"He pointed to his right and as Azula followed where he had pointed she notice hung on the wall there laid four people with man slashed to their bodies and from the wounds bled the same green liquids she had seen in the looked completely dead but the blood still pored.

"They are not dead well not entirely but that is unimportant,what is however is that I have found through that book is that magic is quite literally in the blood" He looked at the one written in red.

"Through this blood I can infuse to those that have the strength and will to survive such a powerful infusion" He then slowly put his finger in the bowl putting a drop onto Zhengyi's head.

"Is that Zhengyi?" Azula started to realize that she really was curious.

"Hmph maybe" Is all that Shaxiao offered.

"OKAY enough chit chat let's continue the process doc" He smiled acting as a child would waiting for medicine kicking his feet about and whistling.

"Alright drink up" Shaxiao stated as he put the cup to the clown's lips.

Zhengyi drunk every drop and as he finished he then seemed to refreshed.

"Well that was delicious" He smiled then laughed in a instant the laughter died as he started grunting in pain. Azula moved forward and suddenly stopped when Zhengyi started to convulse in his chair screaming, A glowing blue moved through his veins as he started to thrash around yelling all the while. The great princess of the fire nation started to feel a compilation of fear and concern as he stared at her with tears coming out his eyes, he realized sh started to look scared and then he stopped yelling and started to giggle then it broke into a uproar of laughter.

"As you can see the process is not very fun but Zhengyi has something far stronger then will, most sane men would break down and loss their sanity due to this process but as you may well known he has already lost along time ago" Shaxiao seemed quite pleased with this outcome as he watched his master struggle even more, his laughter not even close to waning.

"Now you must leave"Shaxiao softly pushed her out the door as she realized steam arose from Zhengyi's body, his eyes starting to glow bright green as the rest of him shone a bright blue glow exposing his veins, his laughter starting to stop.

* * *

As the door closed behind her Azula heard Zhengyi say one thing.

"Wow what a rush" His voice sounding hoarse and slightly echoing. She found herself worried over what Zhengyi started to become as he started to turn into a bigger threat but then a thought came to mind that Azula started to enjoy. A plan had evolved in her mind to stop Zhengyi and this magic.


	7. Chapter 7

The secrets of the beast 7:Death & Honor

(Cho:And here we are in the second ring of the Games)

(Suo:tell em something they don't know Cho)

(Cho:My ex wife is always open on the weekends in more ways then one)

(Suo:I said something they didn't already know!, anyway here is The Outer city)

(Cho:That's right with newly built traps, spikes and many surprise for those that think stabbing is fun)

(Suo:let the bloodshed begin)

Tora readied himself as he walked through two large door surround by a large wall that seem to go around this section. As it seemed to be like a small town in it's own right except it seem that someone wanted this place to be flashy as possible as there were many colorful signs, dragon statues,decorations of all sorts. In the middle of the area was a large gong, most of the walls were covered in spikes dubbed rosebushes.

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

Tora started to walk waiting for some surprise attack but nothing happened, so he continued making his way to the crossroad of the path,he noticed many lampposts . He looked at the gong and a sign made of stone embroidered in gold had on it "Ring Me".

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

Tora didn't like how the show had started but he realized he had to keep it going so he raised the large drum stick and slammed into the large gong. Tora heard movement, He quickly turned around blocking a blade from a warrior dressed in the man in black jumped back Tora realized that moving down from the walls showed many black clothed warriors.

"Ninjas!" Tora thought over the fact that this probably wouldn't end well. Two ninja's moved forward,one tried to slash downward Tora merely blocked it then grabbed the attacker's hand and moved him in the way of the other grunt's attack as he got sliced through Tora made his next move jumping over the dead ninja and landing behind the one that tried to attack. Without warning he sliced the other in half before moving on to the crowd, The next ninja came from the left with blade in hand while another moved from the right mimicking the same actions.

(Cho:Looks like Tora is about to enter a three way and not the good kind)

(Suo:Looks like it's his unlucky day as he is now heading towards a foursome)

[Make a move. Ya met your match. Face to face  
Who gonna react? Ready, attack. Watch ya back!  
Body parts are gettin' detached. Battle for glory.]

True to their words a large man with a spear jumped down from the building trying to impale Tora but with quick thinking he blocked the one on the right and pushed him back and rolled to move away from the left attacker who took the hit of the spear. Tora then slashed the right ninja after standing up then as the spear ninja tried to pull the spear out of the other Tora grabbed him and throw him into a rosebush causing him to be nailed there.

[War wounds are extra gory. Sick in the mind, my  
Nature naughty. Death or honor, pick the story...]

(Cho:Stick around, buddy!)

(Suo:Who was that guy?)

(Cho:How the heck should I know?)

(Suo:Well you called him buddy!)

(Cho:Screw you!)

(Suo:It's not my fault you don't have any friends)

(Cho:...Yes it is...)

[Ante-up, I'm ready to go. I'm bangin'  
Ya head to body blows. Pack a punch  
To crack ya nose. Black ya eyes to keep  
'Em closed.]

Then more ninja's started to show, more then Tora could fight. He decided he needed to find a better place to fight and ran to the nearest building. As he walked in he realized that there was a large grinder.

"There he is!" A ninja ran in the room with his sword raised. Tora dodge to the side and tripped the ninja into the meat grinder,as the blades went red three another ninja ran in and before one could do anything Tora grabbed then throw him hitting the other two and launch them into the grinder.

(Cho:Reminds me of the joke about the guy who backed up into his meat grinder and got a little _behind_ in his work, haha)

(Suo:Oh yeah? What happened to him?)

(Cho:HE FELL INTO HIS FREAKING MEAT GR... you know what FORGET it!)

[(Yeahhh!) Don't fall, back you  
Up against the wall. Ready to kill and my weapon  
Will draw. Ready to cut with the chainsaw...]

Tora ran out of the room quickly stabbing the ninja at the door in the face then throwing his katana at another stabbing him in the chest. Then he heard a loud chime.

(Suo: Sounds like Tora gets a new weapon)

Tora then turned a corner after putting his katana away he found a small box with a pair of daggers inside. He grabbed them and turned around ready to retrieve his other katana but there was more grunts in his took the knives given to him and moved forward stabbing the closet one in the chest then turned to slash another in the throat. This what it took to stop this small group as one after another advanced and tried their best to kill Tora but met with the end as they were cut down some not even lifting their blades. Tora made an advance to his katana wasting little time with what was left. slicing through on his way down.

He was close he could practically grab it but another grunt stood in the way so in turn Tora quickly let go of the daggers and lifted a lamppost rather easily,He then proceeded to stabbed the grunt in the way in the neck. Then he grabbed him, hoisted it up and ran him into a rose bush. Then backing off slowly to grab his Katana dropping the knives.

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

A large trumpet once again blared as Tora then sheathed his swords and picked up the knives.

(Cho:I believe it is time for another blood filled Ninjōsata Challenge)

Tora then turned and ran to the direction of that noise. He stopped at an empty lot with two rows of barrel.

(Suo: This little number is what we in Shinomitori call Hanabi)

(Cho: You mean Ryuji stopped being lazy and gave it a name)

(Suo:Watch it there that's our boss)

(Cho:Like you care,anyway this requires you to stuff as many ninjas into these barrels and when the time comes they'll get an explosive surprise)

(Suo:You mean the fireworks)

(Cho:Shaddup!)

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

Ninjas started to drop done roofs and Tora readied himself, Tora wasted no time grabbing one ninja and throwing him into the barrel then as the the ninja was sent flying Tora gave another no time to defend himself as he stabbed him repeatedly in the chest then grabbed by his arms and tossed him into another turned to see two more run and try to make their attacks,He ducked under one that swung his sword and Tora quickly pushed him to the ground and rolled to the right. One ninja tried stabbing downward and because Tora dodged he accidentally stabbed his own ally.

Tora then grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him into a barrel.

[Battlefield a bloody mess. I'm takin' a blade to  
Shred your flesh. On ya knees, I gotta request.  
Submit, defeat, or put to death.]

Another group made their way down to the Ninjosata and this really annoyed Tora as he threw the knives to the first two people unfortunate enough to be ahead of the rest. Tora then readied himself as the ones that remained, He grabbed the next guy and already stuffed him into the next available something started shaking in the barrels. Then with a rainbow streak of light one ninja was blasted into the air then as he reached the highest he could get he exploded into a nice multiple colored shower of light.

[Get low, bow to me and I'll end the show.  
Meet ya fate, it's time to go. Deliver the final  
Death blow!]

Then one after another flew to the air only to met a very gruesome and colorful demise. Tora noticed the the light show started to form words

"Nanika no otoko ga suki-shinomitori"

(Cho: Wait why would the boss care about some guy who likes deathwatch)

(Suo:What if this guy is watching right now)

(Cho:Then he's a messed up kind of guy)

(Suo:I like him)

[Game Over, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your man  
Wordsmith and I'm declaring my man Tora  
the winner of this contest.]

Tora looked up to the sky as the fireworks and hadn't noticed the mace until it hit him in the side. He was flung across and before he hit the ground he made himself land on his hands and knees before trying to stand hoping to ignore the pain in his sides.

He wore a black haori and has red clouds etched into the bottom half. He wears a black obi, with a red and white design pattern circling it; the ends of his sleeves also don a flame-like pattern. On top of his haori, he wears scarlet red armor. This armor is edged with a golden color, The armor is not connected, and ends in three similar flaps from his waist, at the same location where the red cloud pattern begins on his haori. His hakama is dark blue, and very held his mace over his head and said.

"You make me feel puky!"

[So I need everybody  
in the audience to please put your hands in  
the sky...Bringin' the pain, winning the game!]

Tora rolled to the left avoiding the massive blow, he moved out of the way in time but the pain in his side increased. He couldn't worry about that too long as another winding blow nearly struck him from the right, He blocked it with his katana but the force of the blow knocked him down. He was quick to his feet nearly avoided another smash from his opponent.

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

"I don't like you, you won't go squish!" He looked the part as he started randomly swing away at Tora which caused him to block and dodge. Then Tora dropped one katana then came down hard with a two handed slash which forced the other fighter to block then Tora grabbed the other katana and completely cut through his opponent from the left side of his belly to the right side of his shoulder.

[Bringin' the pain. No remains. Here to reign. (Who want more?)  
Fight to death. Final breath. I beat cha' best (Break-you-down!)]

As his mace wielding opponent fell Tora sheathed his Katana and sat down to take a quick breather while clutching his side.

* * *

He already cut through the guards. they were barely a challenge as he got himself around the walls of Ba Sing Se he knew his Uramasa wanted a real fight and he knew who it was that would provide that challenge but now he needed to know where.

"Xue do you know where he is"

She could try to pretend to hide in one of small house but he wasn't fooled.

"Help me take this city and I'll be glad to help tell you anything" Xue offered but was returned with a stare and him slightly unsheathing his uramasa

"You will tell me now or you will go down"He waited for her answer he had little time to deal with her as he needed to satisfy Uramasa with the ultimate duel.

* * *

Tora then got to his feet and walked through the little town wonder what was next then he noticed in front of a large building was flashing lights, he knew that it wouldn't be easier but he couldn't just wait around to find out.

[I wear the hottest shit, lip gloss is on my lips.  
Independent chic with my nine strapped to my hip.]

As Tora finally reached the top of the building, he realized that it was similar to a cage with rows of audience watching safely on the other Tora heard the whizzing sound of blades as he merely his slightly out of the way of whatever tried to cut him.

[So what ya talking bout?  
Ya love to run ya mouth.  
I'm a female boss  
And ya know, see me run da route.]

She caught them with ease revealing two fans with blades coming out of them, she wore a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets,Her hair is bunched up and tied into buns on the top, with the rest let down below shoulder-level it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tips.

She twirled around slowly before getting ready saying only one thing.

"I'm going to enjoy every moment"

[Foreign designer bags,  
And me pop off de tags.  
Face is plastered all over billboards - the latest smash.]

(Cho:And here comes Rinrin, the fantastic kung-fu queen. Suo, didn't the two of you have a thing a while back?)

(Suo:If by "thing" you mean a 5 minute fight that left me spitting teeth and losing blood, then yeah,we had a thing)

[So sexy and cute with a lot of swag.  
I push the hottest jag,  
Cause I invented swag.]

She merely walked forward ,Tora then decided to make the first charging in with his sword and tried to make a stab, She let him cut through her fan only to close and twist it out of Tora's hand then whipped it away, then tried using the other fan to make a slash. Tora moved out of the way in time and only got cut in the shoulder. He held his other Katana and had turned around and ran back trying to reassess what happened.

[What ya want from me?  
Really, really want from me?  
You don't know me… Nah  
You don't know me…]

The crowd started to boo then changed their minds as Rinrin jumped up to the top of the cage and picked up a barrel and threw it in Tora's direction. Tora ran to his other katana that landed in a corner of the roof, he turned his head and with quick thinking cut the flung barrel in half, As the collided with the fences Tora grabbed his other katana. Rinrin then jumped down and walked forward with on fan at the ready and the other folded up. Tora took a breather as he still felt pain form his ribs.

[What ya want from me?  
Really, really want from me?  
You don't know me… Nah  
You don't know me…]

As she continued to walk Tora decided he needed to take it slow with this fight. He moved slow with sword in hand as he waited to make his move.

"I'm afraid you're starting to bore me and here I thought you were better then most men"

"Well then I guess I can show you some moves to help make this fine"

[Yo! I'm fly. I'm the female boss.I'm number one.]

(Cho:Wow well that didn't hint at anything at all)

(Suo:Some chicks aren't as open as your Ex Wife)

(Cho:If only I man she knows so much like this one thing she does with her leg and a table and-)

(Suo:I know too much already!)

[Number one in town,  
That's how it's going down]

Tora then walked faster as Rinrin opened up her fans and moving forward as fast as Tora spinning her blades around. their blades met with ferocity as Tora was forced on the defensive having to block all of Rinrin's attack until during one of her strong slashes he managed to push her backand made his own horizontal swipe.

Unfortunately she jumped up and landed of his blade and before he could do anything she flip kicked him and as he hit the ground she landed on top of him bringing her fan blades closer and closer to his head.

[No other to compare,  
Cause I'm the best around.  
Undeniably. Without a doubt.  
They try to get me out,  
But they can't get me out]

(Cho:Generally a woman on top of you wanting your head isn't a bad way to go but in this case something to avoid)

Tora had lost grip of his katanas as he hit the ground and now was grabbing Rinrin's fans struggling to avoid losing his head. He started to push them back then mustering some strength pushed the blades back and she jumped off him trying to flip away from and upcoming retaliation.

[So what ya talking bout?  
Just love to run ya mouth.  
I'm the hottest chic.]

Tora waited fro a few seconds until her back was exposed during her flip to get jump up feet first drop kicking her away. Finally back on his feet Tora picked up his katanas and ran to Rinrin as she finally hit the ground. She rolled her self back up with her fan blades still in hand and seen Tora rush towards her. She threw one of her fans at him and he was forced to duck but kept running. She then threw the other one as the first one came back to her. Tora used one oh is Katana to stab down on that fan and stab it to the ground and kept it there.

[So can you feel me now?  
So can you hear me now?  
Come on and say it loud!  
Come on and say it loud!  
Come on and say it loud!]

He then continued his rush and finally caught up to Rinrin and unveiled and powerful downward slash that forced her to block with her fan and wasn't ready for the kick to the stomach by Tora. She stumbled but became ready quick as Tora made another slash only for her to use the same move that she used at the start of the fight. She caught the blade between her fans and proceeded to throw it away, however she didn't realize that Tora had moved behind her and put her arm under her arm and another around her neck and raised her in the air. She tried to use her captured arm to stab Tora somewhere on his body to remove his grip but he flung himself back slamming her head into the ground.

[What ya want from me?  
Really, really want from me?  
You don't know me… Nah  
You don't know me…]

She was dazed as he let her go so her body followed her head to the ground. She regained her sense only to realize that Tora's Katana was at her throat, yet he didn't do anything. . .didn't say anything merely staring at her as if he was deciding something.

"Well kill me isn't that what your suppose to do in these games" Rinrin looked as though she was going to cry but then after waiting a little longer she realized Tora was going to to do nothing and then she became angry.

"What are you waiting for finish me!,haven't you dishonored me enough?"

"No" Tora said getting up kicking her fan away from started turn away as though he was going

"No!. . .Kill me already you won!" She yelled as she got up and tried to kick Tora.

[What ya want from me?  
Really, really want from me?  
You don't know me… Nah  
You don't know me…]

He quickly turned around knocking her foot down and wrapped his arms around her holding her arms down so she would kick looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes then quickly slammed her into the ground.

"How about you kill yourself after you kill me seems like a good deal right?" He said that as once again he had to get up and tried again to leave. She didn't get up this time merely looking up at the sky still angry but now confused. Tora heard the boos from the crowd,They didn't get the blood shed they wanted but Tora didn't care all he cared about was clearing these games.

He hoped what he just did wouldn't ruin that chance.

[Yo! I'm fly. I'm the female boss.I'm number one.]

(Suo:Wait can he do that?)

(Cho:Well Ryuji cleared it and is now letting Tora move on)

(Suo:Wait so killing alot of those mooks is okay with Tora but killing one woman is too much,geez what a punk!)

(Cho:Maybe he has some moral high ground)

(Suo:Or maybe his a complete wuss anyway since Ryuji's okay with it we move on to the next stage at Qiángzhì's underground Lab man I hate that place)

(Cho until next time kiddies drink you milk, stay at school and be sure to be ready for another decapitating round of death watch)

(Suo:Brought to you by the league of disembowelment and decapitation)


	8. Chapter 8

The secrets of the beast 8:Brothers of blood

Aang never had to sneak in anyway before but now that it became curial to fighting against the Sediao he had to admit to himself it was slightly scary, however with Zuko and Sokka behind him and Tora's partner in front he felt like a ninja his kung fu was strong.

Aang wished he truly felt like that as the kept quiet on top of a warehouse. The warehouse is what this one did recon and found that Ryuji used this warehouse to have weapons shipped here to give to the people that came here for the deathwatch games. This one hoped that some manuscripts and plans were there as he heard from Sifa that Ryuji started to develop something powerful in that particular place. They made their stop as Tora's ally gave directions.

"Sokka He needs you to be look out so find a place close by where you can keep in eye on the entrance if you happen to see someone blow this whistle once if they found you then do it twice and if they spotted us then blow three times we will then leave the building, if the other two happen or we are successful then go to the next check point" He pulled out a whistle .

"If we are successful then This one will use this device twice you then proceed to the next area understood?"

"Yeah I got it" This one pointed to where he was suppose to hold up and Sokka merely nodded and made his way up.

* * *

She never see anything of this nature a small tank with a palace sized room on the inside , she had found a another room that had nothing it it, Ty Lee decided that if she was going to try and be herself in this place she need to unwind and practice some moves and stretches among other she started she didn't noticed the red cloaked figure walk in.

"May I join you?"

Ty Lee almost dropped as this person or any of his group were the last people she wanted to talk to. Earlier she was very good at avoiding everyone but luck ran out on her right now.

"Do not be alarmed I merely wish to train with someone of your skill"He removed his red coat reveling a black vest coat having pouches and knives showing a scars and tattoos on his body. As he moved closer Ty Lee looked even more anxious wanting to just leave

"I can assure you, I mean you no harm"He said starting to take his vest coat off then afterwards raising his hands. She started to feel a little better but one question was on her mind that refused to leave her and he seemed like the only person that could answer.

"Who are you and why does your master want Azula so bad?"

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a scarred madman"

"Well I know that but why-"

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a mad man to make a logical answer and as for why well my master rarely has reasons for what he does he merely does as he feels"

* * *

With Giano escorting her Katara she did not try anything but then in the distance she heard singing.

"Calling to the wind, beneath the trees, I weep into unforgiving earth  
My reflection is distorted and I cannot recognize my face  
With these strings I play a melody forged in the image of a ghost  
Like a shooting star, you disappear, soon gone without a trace"

Then with a few plucks of lyre the voice continued

"Please don't leave me now!"  
"Desperately I scream  
Another vow tossed into a stream  
On which the silent orange blooms sway so aimlessly  
I have saved them all,  
Every memory  
But now they fall to eternity  
They scatter in the wind  
Leaving me to strum one more 'goodbye'  
One more 'farewell"

Katara was stopped by Giano then he pointed to a woman with black hair playing an instrument. She turned around looking at Katara and in the second she look Katara knew who it was, It was the assassin that knocked out Katara and brought her here.

* * *

Azula secretly made her way to Zhengyi's chambers moving quietly past Harekuin who was still practicing and drinking. She opened the door slightly wondering if Zhengyi noticed the intrusion. She took a quick peak only to see a room full of well she wasn't sure how to describe it, it had all been a mess with various thing thrown around and overturned. There were writings all over the walls but Azula couldn't discern them due to the fact that many words had overlapped each other.

"Like my little shindig" Azula quickly looked to her right was the only thing not messed with and that was the bed. on top of that was Zhengyi with his knees to his chest looking down, his face covered by his face. Azula didn't say anything but she moved closer hoping that Zhengyi wouldn't do anything.

"Won't say nothin fine" He looked up at Azula, his make up was gone he had no smile on his face even when he looked at her.

"Madness is caused by somethin so powerful and so harsh the mind can't take it and it tears itself apart what you see after madness is what's left after" She merely stared at him still not saying anything.

"Funny thing is, When you do somethin that is so harsh to it again it temporarily sticks the mind together again and that's what happened to me" He gave a weary smile and Azula decided to say something.

"What do you mean Zhen-"

"That's not my name,he just made it up. . .It means happy by the way, must of been his idea of a joke"He chuckled to himself again but to Azula it sounded sad.

"What is it then?"

"Too many questions" He looked deep into her eyes almost into her soul.

"You brought me out here saying you would help and answer my questions I do not see a reason why this one question would be a problem to you"

"Well then little miss I can answer it cept I don't got a real answer to give so answerin the question would be utterly pointless" He slightly nodded his head then said.

"Besides if He really wanted to help you then he woulda gave you some straight answers himself"

"Then what can you tell me?'

"I am sorry for what he has done to you and your friends and if he claims that what he does is pointless he's lyin there is more to what he does then what you think"

* * *

This one had discovered there were more then a few guards and he and Zuko had taken them out non lethally. He had pointed out to Zuko and Aang where the information was in a small office in the warehouse.

"This one would like to inform The Avatar to go to the rafters in order to have the high ground in case we are spotted while Zuko will enter the small window on the side of the small office,This one will enter the front door if there are men inside I will deal with them and you Zuko will get what we need"

They moved to the necessary spots and as He opened the front door Zuko started to open the window he stopped and rolled out of the way as This one was thrown through it. Out stepped a large man in a white hood.

"Lun?" This one said as he started to collect himself and then He realized that that Lun had a pair of large gold metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head it glowed a strange greenish blue glow.

"Hello brother"

* * *

She played a few more notes before stopping and looking over her shoulder.

"Please sit with me" She polite asked. Katara thought over what she could do and tried to raise some water only for the woman to raise her hand.

"If you try anything I will be forced to kill you and I truky do not seek your death,just sit with me and I will explain to you what your current situation is"

Katara made no movement before walking over to the assassin and sitting down.

* * *

Zuko made the first move launching two fireballs, Lun dodged them both and made running start towards the prince. Zuko tried to summon another ball of flame he was stopped by a hit to the chest and that single hit knocked him back into a wall nearly falling through it. Aang dropped from the rafters already conjured up a strong wind to knock him away but Lun merely raised his arm up blocking his large strength of the wind only slightly pushed Lun back a few feet before slamming hsi gauntlet to the ground making a small tremor that cause Aang to fall to one knee for a moment.

Zuko had reappeared after taking a few moments to collect himself after that punch and unleashed a fury of fire attacks, one of which hit Lun in the shoulder this in turn only angered him as he turned to Zuko once again. Zuko readied himself as he prepared a long blast of fire to finally stop the brute in white. As Lun closed in This one appeared and and took out his sword and stabbed at one ofgauntlets and jabbed downward forcing Lun down and then he uppercutted Lun which quickly unbalanced him. He took this time to gore Kun with his shoulder and run him into a wall then in hopes to keep him dazed he kicked him in the face.

"This one has gotten what we needed let us make our escape" Aang nodded while Zuko merely grunted but none the less they started to run.

* * *

"I am saddened by the predicament you are in" The assassin said strumming her guitar

"However I promise the tale I tell can help the avatar against the Baron"

* * *

"Master?, He never seemed like a person that would want followers"Ty Lee wondered aloud

"I knew him before he became what he is now"Shua then looked off deep in thought.

"What was he like before?" Ty Lee tried to ask Shua but his mind was gone thinking back to the past when his master turned into the laughing monster

* * *

His master was kneeling over the graves of his had been his friend for awhile now(Not as long as he was a servant in his master's house but then Shua would digress) and they protected each other against any foolish person that called themselves a bully (which meant that one of them was going to recieve cuts and bruises),Also there had been good times when he helped his master through many assignments in school and practice with knife training.

Then it all came crashing down the night his master's life came to ruin.

His master lost his family, his reputation and in return he recieved scars,scars of many kinds. Rumors had gone around saying it was assassination, others claim it was some pyscho that did it for of them were not true Shua realized this as he attempted to speak to his master on this day.

"They. . .they said. . .they. . .protect. . .them but they. . .they" He sounded out of breath but then little giggles started form and near the end it turned into sligtly louder chuckle.

"They promised. . .then his sword. . .my face. . .he was family why would he?" he started to pound on the grave of his father as Shua was shocked by the revelation and his master's fit of laughter.

"My master are you o-" Shua tried to ask but his master stood up clutching his side still chuckling.

"Alright!. . .no he killed them. . .he gave. . .he gave me a smile. . .it won't go away. . .Your master is breaking. . . " He stopped then Shua began to ralize the fear going through him as he attempted to help his master. He made a few steps forward then his master started to speak again.

"Zhengyi. . .he always called me that. . .Zhengyi,Zhengyi. . .I was always frowning. . .he called me that because I. . .needed. . to smile" Zhengyi started to lose control as he howling in deep laughter.

Shua could only stare in horror as his master continued to laugh.

* * *

"Zhengyi a name he grew to love Azula becuase he needed to laugh even. . .in the face. . .of death" Zhengyi started to laugh as Azula tried to pry information from this man but it was too late with Zhengyi returning in full stride.

"Hello again my little monster"Zhengyi laughed when Azula became annoyed

"Wanna watch something fun" Zhengyi pulled out a knife and before Azula could protest he jabbed it into his neck cutting his throat deeeply while laughing. The blood poured but then stopped and turned glowing blue and retracted back into his throat leaving no scars.

"Wow didn't think that would work well did you have fun I know I did!" Azula looked on in fear as Zhengyi laughed loudly.

* * *

This one was successful at gaining the data needed and he hoped that Toph had done better then they had.

"You will not escape!" Lun was still after the group. He knew that if one of Ryuji's Trio was here then they would be guarding Ryuji's other secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

The secrets of the beast 9:Crimson Rain

(Suo: Hope you didn't forget about the blood covered halls of ShinoMitori because we are now in the third ring Qiángzhì's underground laboratory where mad science has gone wrong. . .SCIENCE!)

(Cho:The real location of this lab is unknown to everyone excluding Ryuji and any that try to find this place has either disappeared or been lobotomized. Judging from your comments throughout the course of this event, I'd have to guess the latter in your case, Suo.)

(Suo:SCREW YOU!. . .but, yeah, that would kinda explain a lot of things. The blurred vision, the metal point on my head, the mysterious foreign object up my-)

(Cho:Yeah The last one's mine. Be sure to rinse it off when you're done)

(Suo:Ugh!)

Tora had to be blindfolded as some of Ryuji's men escorted him to this supposed lab. As the blindfold was removed Tora realized that the thugs were a lot more repectful then he gave them credit. They did not take any of his weapons and they seemed to have healers to fix Tora up. Tora doubted that Ryuji did this out of the bottom of his heart.

Tora realized he was in a dark brown stoned hallway and made his down hoping nothing would pop up. As he reached the end he realized this lab is the strangest platform he had ever seen. It was very large room with the left of it was large platorm with and equally large statue equiped with a large sword staring at him and Tora looked down the railing cutting off the platform. he looked down and realized that there showed three floors worth of spiked walls, floors with spikes and large guillotines hanging up above certain parts of the winding walk ways.

(Cho:Why would someone design there place like this must be hard to move around in this place without an accident)

(Suo:Are you a lab designer?)

(Cho:No bu-)

(Suo:Then SHUT UP!,they don't come up here to tell you how to be a commentator)

Tora pulled out one of the swords preparing himself for anyone that would try to kill him.

(Cho:A fun fact for those watching this great event, the lab was transported here brick by brick from an location unknown to anyone except of course our boss Ryuji but we do know what the main export is right Suo)

(Suo:Oh you mean the exports of Zombies!)

On que the undead creatures broke through a wall. Tora was unprepared for the onslaught as one creature grabbed on to Tora's arms and tried to take a nibble out of him, Tora quickly put a leg between them and pushed the monster with a simple slash of his sword cutting the creature from the top of his head all the way prepared for a barrage of zombie attacks. The creatures made there move as two of them lunged forward.

[The beast is here, the monster's alive.  
The end is near, no time to survive .]

Tora wasted no time in stabbing one of the creatures in the head then pulling out the blade and turn over to quickly slice the other in half as the creatures toppled over he started to run. Out of the corner of his eye he could see more of the creatures quickly appeared wanting nothing less then Tora's he ran he took a quick look up seeing the guillotines and suddenly stop as a small group of the creatures were nearly catching up to him.

[It's over... It's over ...  
The sand has stopped. You ran out of time.  
Now, now... If I was you,]

He quick rolled under the guillotine before the creatures could grab him and they were in turn cut in stopped and took a quick breath before continuing hsi journey down this dangerous had come across more creatures that had staggered around notcing quickly snuck behind one brabbing it and throwing into a spike and cutting off the heads of two more creatures.

He kept moving and hoped that the action did not gain too much attention. He realized that he was half way down when he was staring at the large statue. he seen a bridge connected to where he was standing and realized that he would have to walk around this statue to get to the otherside and continued down this path. He walked around the statue hoping nothing would happen as a large hand appeared and slammed down almost crashing down on Tora.

[I might just watch my head.  
Cause if you can't keep them eyes open, you gon' end up… dead.  
The ground cold and heavy than a muthafucka.  
Ain't no way that you getting up out of that.]

(Cho:Looks like it's time for the greatly invented Ninjōsata Challenge)

(Suo:The story on this sucker is that The Good Doctor is trying to create a large monster to fight in his place and so far he made this hand)

(Cho:Um. . .yeah that makes perfect sense)

(Suo:Our man Tora here has to throw a certain number of those zombies into the large hand and let it crush a good number without getting mashed himself)

(Cho:Lets get this challenge going)

[And the chainsaw pack a lil' punch.  
I could hit you in the front and knock a hole out your back.  
And they wonder how my soul got so black.]

Tora wasn't sure what to exactly do but then the monster hand sweeped across grabbing a small group of upcoming zombies and crushed them untill a large splash of red burst from it's hand. Tora noticed more zombies appeared on the platform and Tora realized that he would have to become bait to this strange monster hand. He ran foward at a large group of creatures as they started to chase after Tora.

[The same way that a heart rate fades.  
The same way that a man will stop breathing  
If you put a hole in his chest with a blade.]

The monster arm started slamming down as though it was playing a beat to a drum Tora couldn't see and Tora had to time this jump or he would be crushed. As it slammed to the left it went down to the right rather slowly and before it raised it's hand after slamming down on it's left and before it came down Tora rolled underneath it. As the hand bonced around on the grounds smashing the undead creatures into a red smear on the floor.

[I'll bless your mind with my spade.  
I'll show you to your last day.  
I'll guarantee you'll beg for death when I deliver this pain.]

Yet more creaturs started to appear.

"Oh come on!" Tora almost yelled as he pulled out his katana and prepared himself for the undead onslaught only to come up with an idea. He waited for the group of four to try their luck against him and before one could strike Tora grabbed on to his shoulders and threw him at the monster hand which for some strangre reason knew it was coming and caught it only to swiftly crush it. Tora made short work of the other three.

(Suo:It's like those guys exist only to be killed by Tora!)

[I'll give you something to die for, baby, let's go insane.  
And we can paint the town red, now show me that Crimson Rain.]

The hand then fell away as Tora realized that the Ninjosata must of been over. He took a few moments to collect himself before finall reaching the other side of the statue. on his way to the end he realized that someone was there waiting for him.

She wore a tattered kimono over her body full of battle scars, though she covers these with a heavy amount of bandages. She disheveled gray hair and narrow violet eyes giving her a slightly dark and sickly-like appearance and even wears a large black collar around her neck,she wore a pair of long silver claws with each blade taking on a sickle-like shape.

"I cannot let you go any where closer to master Qiángzhì" Tora was given no time to say anything as she quickly made her way across swiping at him.

[And the toll continues to rise.  
Now the coroner's pushing a new ride.]

Tora doged a left slash then when she was about attack with her right he grabbed her arm and used it to throw her to the ground. She then got right back up and a few flips then attempted to make a quick flying kick only for Tora to step aside and grab her by her leg and once again throw her to the ground.

"Enough. . .You are not going to win and I will not kill you so I ask you to step down before I am forced to knock you rather harshly" Tora tried to talk his way out of it but that seemed to anger the woman.

[Something foreign with them real big wheels,  
I guess that body bag duty got him doing alright.]

She once agin tried to rush Tora but this time seemed that she really tried with a simply attempt at clawing at his face which Tora cuaght by her wrists flung them open and punched her very hard in the face, knocking her out instantly. Tora was not happy with how easy this fight was and looked her over mentally noting how sickly she looked. Tora seemed saddened by this but for now there is nothing he could do se he put her against a wall and walked down a hallway.

He then stopped at door with a large bell on the left of it. He punched to make a large noise and heard the noise of the door unlocking.

[And we gonna keep them clients coming  
Till it ain't no more room.  
Until they break from trying to hold them,  
Cause the cant take the fumes.]

(Cho: Looks like Tora hit the boss switch and is about ready to fight the big boss)

(Suo: How'd he do that)

(Cho: I guess he got far enough)

(Suo: You guess?)

(Cho: Well I'm not really sure)

(Suo: Haha some announcer you are)

(Cho:Really what's the name of the show!)

(Suo: Um. . .It's uh. . .I don't know, it starts with a Q or is it kill something)

Tora walked into a room filled with all sorts of testubes and tables filled with notes while others had bodies ripped apart with various large notes on the walls with many formulas and written works that Tora coudln't understand. He had to ready himself as a wall started to move to the left revealing a large arena. It had a simple walkway and in the center was a man.

He had black short hair and green eyes, he wore a white trench-coat with white cargo pants held up by a black belt.A Shihakushō colored a mixture of white and light blue, with the symbol of the Ying and Yang worn proudly on the back of his sash. He then pulled out a beam-like sword formed from a currently unknown energy. He looked at Tora and readied his weapon.

"For the glory of this house!"

[Yes, sir, it's murder time. (It's murder time.)  
It's time to let go.  
Let's make it hurt this time. (It hurts this time.)]

Tora walked down and as he reached the arena the ring around them flared with electricity. Tora looked around not happy with this new development.

(Cho:Don't be afraid Tora believe in the force. . .of this guy's electromagnetism)

(Suo:Wait. . .what does that even mean!)

Qianzhi made the first move rasing his hand unleashing a torrent of electricity that Tora nearly avoided and after rolling out of the way he threw his katana and then got up and followed the katana after being thrown and although The master moved out of the way of the blade he didn't know Tora had slide underneath him and kicked him in his stumble back a few feet before shaking it off and tried stabbing downward with his strange weapon. Tora rolled to the left before getting to his feet noticing how quickly the sword cut through the earth.

[Let's give 'em some more.  
I need them to see me coming.]

"Explain to me how my monsters faired against you" Qianzhi asked as he took another swing and Tora didn't really feel like givining an answer as he ducked under the slash and tackled Qianzhi and then started to punch the master in the face and kept punching repeatedly as he tried to pulled out his katana with one hand. Qianzhi caught on to what was happening and unleashed a small currento of elctromanetism to launch Tora in the air.

[I need them to run in fear.  
I need them to think they got away,  
Just to find that I'm here.]

Qianzhi returned to his feet and picked up his weapon as Tora landed on his back almost too closely to the electrified walls of the arena. He quickly went to the left as Qianzhi then swipe on the ground. Tora had avoid stabbing but he still recieved a small cut and burn on his back from the blade.

"How about fighting against my darling little test subject?"

[I'll bless your mind with my spade.]

Tora kicked Qianzhi in his shin as Qianzhi lifted his sword over his head. He flinch in pain as Tora rolled to his left and get up to his feet and tlunged forward trying to stab the master. He merely side stepped and attempted to slash at Tora's back. Tora moved down and sweep kicked at Qianzhi in hopes to knock him to the ground. It almsot worked but all it caused Qianzhi to drop his weapon and do a back flip with his back to the electrified force picked up his fallen katana as Qianzhi asked something of Tora.

[I'll show you to your last day.]

"Did she die quickly or did you make her suffer. . .if she did die then the serum I gave her,deteriorated her a shame really" Tora didn't like to hear that as he readied his weapon. He noticed that Qianzhi started to develop the electromagnetisim in his hand. Tora threw his other katana and as Qianzhi blocked the katana with his power and then Tora picked up Qianzhi's strange weapon and as Qianzhi lowered the weapon he didn't realize how quickly Tora was in front of him.

[I'll guarantee you'll beg for death when I deliver this pain.]

Qianzhi realized that he could smell flesh burning then he looked down at his own weapon stabbing through his stomach.

"You sent a woman. . .barely able to stand to fight me why?" Tora's anger barely in check as his stare made the master eyes widen. His fear made him shiver and he could barely put words together until Tora twisted the blade.

"For Science!" He yelled out hoping that this pain would fade and Tora would stop. Tora slowly went down to pick up the dropped Katana, Qianzhi tried to bring together more energy making a attempt to get Tora killed and his victory assured. T

"um hm" Tora merely nodded his head as he took one step back and with the master's blade he completely cut through his side then Tora took the katana and stabbed it through his chest and with a powerful throw moved Qianzhi to the electrified walls.

[I'll give you something to die for, baby, let's go insane.]

As Qianzhi hit it he let out a current of power and all that did was hit the other side of the wall making negative feedback which in turn traveled back to it's point of origin. This was Qianzhi's head and with that the power overloaded and the master quickly disappeared with a resounded explosion of black and white. The field had come down completely allowing Tora to leave he picked up his swords from off the ground and then looked at Qianzhi's weapon. It was deactivated but Tora took it with him,He may not be able to use it but it make come to help others that could understand the technology down the road.

He wasn't sure how that would turn out but he believed that the uses out way why he might of just left it there. He left the arena, walking into the lab a dorr that was previously shut was now open revealing the woman he easily fought against before.

[And we can paint the town red, now show me that Crimson Rain.]

Tora took a quick breath and then she spoke.

"You killed Qianzhi"

Tora didn't want to fight but he mental prepared himself if it came down to it.

"What he truly did to you I may never now but from what I have seen from you he did terrible things. . .yes I struck him down"

Nothing happened for a few moments, a uncomfortable silence had become announced but then ater rolled down the woman's face as she unveiled a ghost of a smile.

"The way to the next round is through here" She pointed to the door she came through and Tora simply made his way to the door.

"Thank you um. . ." he realized that he hadn't learned his name and felt slightly embrassed by this moment.

"Suraisu" She said with the smile still on her face. He nodded and gave a smile of his own as he took his leave. he walked down the hall and before he finally left the area he heard a thank you from her. He tried to feel happy about that but then a voice in the back of his mind disagreed with that.

"You didn't try to help her you merely didn't like to kill women and Qianzhi merely gave you an excuse to eliminate him, You don't help people. . .you kill them" He didn't like this monsterous thought in his head but he couldn't say he entirely disagree with it either.

(Cho: Looks like Qianzhi's plans went up in smoke)

(Suo: Make another pun and I'll punch you in the face)

(Cho:Well looks like Tora made it to the fourth round)

(Suo: Yeah next up is The Yokozuna's garden)

(Cho: So until next time make sure to drink your milk and enjoy the benefits of eating vegetables)

(Suo: Dude you are so full of it)

(Cho: Guilty as charged! Everybody knows that vegetables are poison, and the only food real men eat are polarbear dog meat and moonshine!)

(Suo: Just wait and watch the next gut exploding round of DeathWatch)


End file.
